Angel Heart
by desta kuchiki
Summary: WONKYU-pertemuan tidak terduga yang membawanya pada cinta sejati /konflik dunia hiburan /GS / Main Pair WonKyu / Romance Siwon Kyuhyun/ sligth YunKyu/ friendship ChangKyu
1. Chapter 1

**Angel Heart**

Pairing:  
WonKyu 

Slight  
YunKyu

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi Kyuhyun, kenapa demikian? Tentunya karena ada hal yang sangat membahagiakan baginya. Kyuhyun memoles wajahnya dengan make up yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, ia tidak ingin terlihat seperti badut berjalan dengan make up yang terlalu tebal toh tanpa make up pun sebenarnya wajahnya sudah cantik.

"Selesai" Kyuhyun mengambil amplop putih dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya, kemudian ia segera keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga secara perlahan. Mulai sekarang ia harus berhati-hati.

"Eomma aku pergi" teriak Kyuhyun.

"Eodiga?" Tanya sang eomma dari arah dapur.

"Aigoo~~eomma seperti tidak pernah muda saja."

"Jangan pulang malam"

"Ne~~~"

Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat tujuannya dengan menggunakan taksi, ia ingin cepat sampai dan bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Tak butuh waktu lama akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tiba di sebuah tempat yang bisa dibilang seperti Caffe namun sangat tertutup. Kyuhyun memasuki Caffe tersebut, tidak terlalu banyak pengunjung di Caffe itu karena Caffe tersebut memang dirancang untuk menjaga privasi pelanggannya.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju tempat yang sudah dipesan oleh sang kekasih. Kenapa Kyuhyun harus bertemu dengan kekasihnya di tempat seperti ini? Tentu saja karena kekasihnya adalah artis terkenal, tidak mungkin mereka bertemu di tempat umum bukan. Bahkan mereka harus merahasiakan hubungannya dari media.

"Yunnie-ya" CUPP

Kyuhyun mengecup pipi sang kekasih dan duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau berjagalah" Perintah kekasih Kyuhyun pada managernya.

"Yunnie ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Kyuhyun mengambil amplop dari dalam tasnya.

"Aku juga ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu." Ucap kekasih Kyuhyun.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya kekasih Kyuhyun yang dipanggil Yunnie. Dia adalah Jung YunHo, seorang aktor terkenal yang telah banyak membintangi drama maupun film. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenalnya, lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun dapat mengenalnya. Kyuhyun dan Yunho berada di sekolah yang sama dan mereka telah berpacaran sejak SMA.

Yunho memandang sinis Kyuhyun "apa yang kau lakukan dengan Changmin?"

"Apa maksudmu Yun, aku tidak mengerti"

"LIHAT" Yunho melempar foto-foto yang menggambarkan interaksi antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"KAU berpelukan di tempat umum dengannya" Maki Yunho.

"Kau salah paham Yun, Changmin hanya berusaha menolongku saat itu" bela Kyhyun "Saat itu aku..." Kyhyun berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya namun Yunho lebih dulu memotong perkataannya.

"Menolong kau bilang huh ? dengan cara memelukmu? Kau pikir aku bodoh. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan di klinik huh?" Yunho menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun dan Changmin keluar dari salah satu klinik di Seoul.

"Saat itu aku pingsan dan Changmin membawaku ke klinik terdekat yun, apa kau tau ternyata aku hamil Yun." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan sangat bahagia, ia ingin memberikan amplop yang sedari tadi ia pegang. Mungkin inilah saatnya untuk menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka.

"Tsk...jadi kau sudah tidur dengannya? Bahkan sekarang kau mengandung anaknya huh?" Tuduh Yunho.

"MWO... aku hanya pernah tidur denganmu Yun." Lirih Kyhyun.

"Terserah, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan percaya padamu." Tegas Yunho.

"Waeyo? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Yun, apa karena ada wanita lain" sungguh Kyuhyun sudah ingin menangis tapi ia tetap mempertahankan agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

"Kau jangan memutarbalikkan fakta. Mulai sekarang... KAU DAN AKU TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APAPUN. PAHAM" Tegas Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana, menangis, itulah yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Dicampakkan oleh kekasihmu padahal kau sedang mengandung anaknya.

.

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Seorang yeoja dengan inisial Miss Cho mengaku mengandung anak dari aktor terkenal berinisial JYH

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Nettizen menduga JYH adalah Jung Yunho

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Foto-foto Miss Cho tersebar Fans Jung Yunho marah besar

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Belum ada konfirmasi resmi dari SM Ent mengenai kasus Jung Yunho

.

.

Sehari setelah pertengkaran Kyuhyun dengan Yunho banyak media yang memberitakan tentang mereka. Wajar saja Yunho adalah aktor terkenal jadi setiap gerak geriknya pasti diawasi oleh media, tidak terkecuali pertemuan mereka kemarin. Bukankah paparazi sangat ahli dalam bersembungi. Namun, semua media terkesan menyudutkan Kyuhyun bahkan banyak komentar-komentar negatif yang dilayangkan fans Yunho kepada Kyuhyun.

.

.

" _Dia pasti bukan wanita baik-baik."_

" _Bitch jangan ganggu Yunho kami"_

" _Aku tidak yakin anak yang dikandungnya adalah anak Yunho. Dia pasti hanya menginginkan uang saja."_

" _Wajahnya cantik tapi sayang kelakuannya busuk. Dia pasti telah tidur dengan banyak lelaki."_

.

.

Kira-kira begitulah bunyi komentar-komentar yang menghujat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan apapun ke media tapi kenapa para media seolah-olah tahu segalanya dan dari mana mereka mendapatkan foto Kyuhyun.

 **Flashback**

Kyuhyun berjalan sempoyongan keluar dari Caffe tersebut.

BRUKK

"Mianhae aku tidak sengaja" Seorang namja yang tidak sengaja menabrak Kyuhyun membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja agasshi?" Tanya sang penabrak.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan namja tersebut tanpa menyadari bahwa amplop yang digenggamnya terjatuh saat insiden tabrakan tersebut.

 **Flashback End.**

Kyuhyun tidur terlentang di atas kasurnya, lelehan kristal jatuh dari kedua bola matanya. Ia meratapi kebodohannya, kenapa ia bisa sebodoh itu tidak menyadari ampol yang berisi hasil pemeriksaan kehamilan hilang.

"Kyunnie~~" Eomma Cho masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

"Eom...ma" panggil Kyuhyun terbata.

Eomma Cho segera memeluk putri semata wayangnya, membelai punggung putrinya. Hanya dengan membaca berita yang beredar saja ia tahu bagaimana penderitaan yang dialami putrinya.

"Gwenchana...semua akan baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan sang eomma dan memandang wajah eommanya "Mian..hae hiks hiks.. aku bukan anak yang baik hiks mianhae.."

Eomma Cho menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi Kyuhyun. " Eottoke eomma."

"Gwenchana kau masih punya eomma, kita pasti bisa melaluinya sayang."

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya media tetap gencar memberitakan tentang Kyuhyun dan Yunho. Berita panas yang sangat dinanti-nanti oleh seluruh warga korea kecuali Kyuhun.

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Bukti surat kehamilah Miss Cho terungkap, klinik yang mengeluarkan surat tersebut telah mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Miss Cho meminta uang 1 milliyar kepada Jung Yunho

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Miss Cho sering pergi ke Bar dengan banyak lelaki

.

.

" _Ternyata benar dia hanya menginginkan uang"_

" _Dia menjual tubuhnya hanya demi uang, dasar Bitch"_

" _Lihatlah dia bahkan sering pergi ke Bar, dia pasti bukan wanita baik-baik"_

" _Kurasa dia tidak tahu siapa appa dari anaknya jadi dia mengaku itu adalah anak Yunho supaya mendapatkan banyak uang"_

.

.

Beginilah Korea, mereka akan selalu menyudutkan seseorang yang mereka anggap salah padahal kebenarannya belum jelas.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, ia harus menghubungi Yunho dan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Sebelum ia sempat menelpon Yunho ternyata Yunho menghubunginya terlebih dahulu.

"Yeoboseyo."

" _YAA...KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MENGHANCURKAN KARIRKU_." Maki Yunho

"Aniya Yun, aku bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun kepada media."

" _Kau pikir bagaimana media bisa memberitakan hal seperti itu kalau kau tidak bicara huh."_

"Aku sungguh tidak melakukannya, kita harus bertemu Yun."

" _Kita tidak ada hubungan lagi jadi tidak perlu bertemu."_

"Jebal Yun, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Mohon Kyuhyun.

" _Baiklah, datanglah ke tempat biasa."_

Kyuhyun langsung menyambar tasnya dan segera pergi ke tempat yang telah dijanjikan. Kyuhyun harus mengenakan kacamata hitam agar orang lain tidak mengenalinya, hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja kalau ada yang mengenalinya. Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahya dan segera naik taksi yang telah dipesannya tanpa ia tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Ucap Yunho tepat saat Kyuhyun baru saja tiba dihadapannya.

"Yun, sungguh aku tidak mengatakan apapun ke media. Kau harus mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya Yun, semua media memberitakan yang salah dan mereka menyudutkanku." Pinta Kyuhyun tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan mendengarnya.

"Konfirmasi apa huh? Mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau hamil anak Changmin. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagiku."

"Tapi Yun..."

"Dengar..semua kekacauan ini berawal dari kau jadi kau sendiri saja yang membereskannya. Jika kau tetap menggangguku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menuntutmu. Jangan hubungi aku lagi apapun yang terjadi, KAU DAN AKU sudah berakhir." Tegas Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membesarkan anak ini.." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun "..tidak peduli kau mengakuinya atau tidak, anak ini tetaplah anakmu. Ku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk menggugurkannya."

Yunho melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa berkata sepatah katapun.

.

.

.

Next Day

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Miss Cho dan Yunho bertemu di sebuah Caffe

.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumahnya ternyata sudah banyak wartawan yang menunggu di depan rumahnya. Sungguh hebat para wartawan hingga tahu kediaman Kyuhyun. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun harus menghadapi para wartawan untuk mengklarifikasi kebenarannya.

" _apa benar anak yang Anda kandung adalah anak Jung Yunho-ssi?"_

" _Benarkah Anda meminta uang kepada Jung Yunho-ssi?"_

" _Apa tanggapan Yunho-ssi mengetahui hal ini?"_

" _Bagaimana Anda bisa mengenal Yunho-ssi?"_

" _Apa hubungan Anda dengan Yunho-ssi?"_

Semua wartawan berbondong-bondong memberi pertanyaan kepada Kyuhyun tanpa memberi waktu Kyuhyun untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku akan mengklarifikasi hal ini..." Kyuhyun mulai berbicara dan seketika itu para wartawan diam "..aku dan Yunho-ssi adalah teman, kami satu sekolah saat SMA. Aku memang sedang mengandung tapi anak yang kukandung bukanlah anak Yunho-ssi. Kami memang sering bertemu dan saling bertukar pikiran. Aku bertemu dengannya untuk meminta saran dari Yunho-ssi tetapi semua media salah paham. Kuharap media tidak memberitakan sebelum mengetahui kebenarannya, dan untuk fans Yunho-ssi aku mohon maaf atas kekacauan ini." Kyuhyun mengakhiri pernyataannya dengan membungkuk kepada media.

.

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Miss Cho mengklarifikasi bahwa anak yang dikandungnya bukanlah anak Jung Yunho

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Salah satu fanbase Yunho berhenti memberi dukungan karena kecewa terhadap sikap Yunho.

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Postingan terakhir fansite Yunho sebelum menutup akun website

" _Oppa aku tahu semuanya"_

.

.

Satu masalah akhirnya terselesaikan, kehidupan normal Kyuhyun pun kembali. Namun ia dan eommanya harus pindah karena mendapat banyak cemoohan dari para tetangga karena ia hamil sebelum menikah dan tidak diketahui siapa appa dari bayinya.

.

.

.

 **2 years later**

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ternama di Korea 'Hyundai Coorperation' sebagai seorang Manager Pemasaran. Jabatannya membuatnya sangat sibuk setiap harinya, bahkan seperti tidak ada waktu untuk bersantai. Jam istirahat merupakan jam yang paling sibuk karena semua karyawan berburu makan siang membuat semua Caffe dan Restaurant yang terdapat di dalam perusahan penuh. Kyuhyun makan siang di Caffe yang terdapat diseberang perusahaan karena tidak mau mengantri terlalu lama.

"Tsk..tetap saja tidak ada kursi yang tersisa." Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling Caffe mencari kursi yang kosong.

"Aha ada satu kursi kosong, tsk.. tapi ada namja aneh yang duduk disana. Tidak apalah yang penting aku bisa makan." Kyuhyun menghampiri kursi kosong yang berada di sudut ruangan.

"Permisi boleh aku duduk disini? Tidak ada tempat kosong lagi. Aku tidak akan mengganggumu, akau hanya akan memakan makan siangku" Ucap Kyuhyun pada namja bertopi yang terkesan menutupi wajahnya.

"Silakan"

"Terima Kasih" Kyuhyun menikmati makan siangnya dengan khitmad tanpa memerdulikan namja dihadapannya.

CEKREK

CEKREK

CEKREK

Namja dihadapan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengamati keadaan sekitar. BINGO. Namja itu melihat ada seseorang yang sedang memotretnya. Tanpa pikir panjang langsung saja ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun dan lari dari tempat itu.

"YA apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menariku?" oceh Kyuhyun sembari mengimbangi langkah namja tak dikenalnya.

"Diam nanti mereka tahu" namja itu terus saja menarik Kyuhyun hingga membawanya ke sebuah gang buntu.

"huh huh huh..." deru nafas Kyuhyun begitu tidak beraturan.

"YAK kenapa kau memabawaku lari?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memukul kepala namja dihadapannya

PLAKK

PLAKK

"Aish..appo"namja itu mengusap-usap bagian kepala yang dipukul Kyuhyun.

"Kau menculikku" Tuduh Kyuhyun, tak lupa jarinya menunjuk tepat diwajah namja tersebut.

"YAISH untuk apa aku menculikmu huh.. apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" tanya namja itu seraya melepas topinya sehingga tampak jelas wajahnya. Kyuhyun mengamati dengan seksama wajah namja tersebut tetapi dia tidak mengingatnya sama sekal.

"Ani, apa kau mengenalku?" Kyuhyun balik bertanaya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"MWOYA.. bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenalku. Apa kau tidak pernah menonton TV huh" bagaimana mungkin ada warga Korea Selatan yang tidak mengenalinya.

"Kau.."tunjuknya tepat diwajah Kyuhyun "..penyelundup yang melarikan diri dari Korea Utara." Lanjut namja itu yang berhasil mendapat pukulan ganda di kepala dan tulang kakinya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bicara semaumu huh, bahkan jika kau anak pejabat sekalipun aku tidak peduli."

"Aku siwon, Choi Siwon. Kalau kau mengetikkan namaku di Naver kau pasti akan terkejut." Kyuhyun sungguh malas mendengar ocehan namja yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun melihat jam ditangannya "Sial aku terlambat" Kyuhyun akan berlari begitu saja namun Siwon menahan tangannya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu" Kyuhun pergi begitu saja setelah menjawab dengan ketusnya tanpa ia ketahui bahwa gelang yang ia kenakan terjatuh.

"YAA AGASSHI GELANGMU TERJATUH." Teriak Siwon tapi Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Apakah ada yang masih mau baca? Sudah lama gak nulis lagi jadi agak aneh. Kalau ternyata masih banyak peminatya aku lanjutin.

Sebenarnya ini mau dibikin BL tapi entah kenapa pas diketik kok typo berkelanjutan jadi GS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Angel Heart**

Pairing:  
WonKyu

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon berbaring di ranjangnya seraya mengamati gelang yeoja yang tidak sengaja ia ajak lari. Siwon mengamati dengan teliti gelang tersebut, ternyata ia menemukan dua huruf di gelang tersebut.

"K dan Y, apa ini inisial dari nama gadis itu?" Siwon tersenyum mengingat-ingat pertemuannya dengan gadis yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Apa benar ia tidak mengenaliku." Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa ia tidak mengenaliku bahkan aku sudah menunjukkan wajahku dihadapannya. Apa mungkin dia hanya liburan di Korea, tapi dia sangat fasih berbahasa korea, wajahnya juga seperti orang Korea." Siwon bertanya-tanya entah pada siapa.

"Aish.. mengapa aku jadi memikirkan gadis itu. Tunggu.. bukankah tadi ada yang memotret kami, aish pasti beritanya sudah beredar." Siwon langsung bangkit dan mengambil smartphonenya. Mengecek berita demi berita yang muncul hari ini dengan teliti, ia tidak ingin ada satu beritapun yang terlewat.

"Tidak ada berita tentangku sama sekali atau mungkin belum. Bagaimana jika ini menjadi skandal, aish mengapa aku malah menarik yeoja itu bukannya menghampiri reporter sialan itu." Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedikit merutuki kebodohannya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Wonnie makan malam sudah siap." Teriak eomma Choi dari balik pintu.

"Ne eomma." Siwon membuka pintu kamarnya dan nampak eomma Choi yang berdiri disana. Siwon ingin bertanya kepada sang eomma tapi ia ragu apakah harus mempertanyakan hal semacam ini.

"Eom—ma.." cicit Siwon.

"Waeyo?"

"Aniyo...kajja." Siwon hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

.

.

.

"KYUNNIE..." Teriak seorang namja jangkung menghampiri Kyuhyun seraya membawa tabletnya.

PLAKK

"YA Chwang, bisakah kau tidak berteriak, kita sedang di kantor pabbo." Maki Kyuhyun sembari melayangkan pukulan tepat di kepala namja yang dipanggilnya Chwang atau lebih tepatnya Changmin.

"Aish sakit...mengapa kau senang sekali memukulku eoh?" Rajuk Changmin.

"Kau mau kupukul lagi huh? Cepat katakan ada urusan apa kau kemari, aku masih banyak pekerjaan."

"Ck tidak sabaran sekali, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau itu ternyata sangat narsis Kyu." Ejek Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Kyuhyun.

"Wah kau benar-benar minta kupukul ya." Kyuhyun sudah siap melayangkan pukulan kembali tetapi Changmin dengan cepat menghentikannya "Lihat" Changmin memperlihatkan isi di tabletnya yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan isinya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Chwang? Bagaimana bisa? Wanita yang difoto itu benar-benar aku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Jadi kau tidak tahu tentang ini?" Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Changmin.

"Apa benar kemarin siang kau makan di restaurant depan perusahaan dan mengenakan pakaian ini?" Selidik Changmin yang mendapat anggukan dari Kyuhyun.

"Wah ini sungguh aneh." Heran Changmin.

.

.

.

Siwon memasuki kantor agensinya 'SM Entertainment' yang telah menaunginya selama 5 tahun. Siwon debut sebagai aktor 5 tahun yang lalu, 3 tahun pertama ia mulai merintis karir sebagai aktor di Cina. Ia telah membintangi banyak drama maupun film di Cina. Setelah sukses di Cina akhirnya Siwon memutuskan untuk berkarir di tempat kelahirannya yaitu Korea Selatan. 2 tahun di Korea Selatan cukup membuat Siwon populer karena aktingnya yang begitu memukau para penonton.

"Hyung, apa ada berita aneh tentangku?" Tanya Siwon pada managernya.

"Aniyo, wae? Apa kau berbuat kekacauan saat libur kemarin?" Tanya sang manager curiga, pasalnya Siwon tidak pernah bertanya demikian dan dia merupakan salah satu artis yang belum pernah terlibat skandal apapun.

"Ani...hehe" Cengiran khas Siwon menanggapi pertanyan sang manager.

"Jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh, sebentar lagi kau akan terlibat projek baru. Ingat itu Siwon." Nasehat manager.

"Hyung apa pernah kau bertemu dengan seseorang dan orang itu tidak mengenalimu?" Tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir semua orang mengenaliku."

"Bukan begitu, maksudku jika kau orang yang terkenal lalu ada orang yang tidak mengenalimu padahal kau sudah menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapannya?"

"Jadi ada yang tidak mengenalimu begitu."

"Aniyo, aku tidak bilang begitu." Bantah Siwon sambil mengibaskan kedua tanganya, sedangkan sang manager hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Siwon.

"Kajja kita berangkat sekarang untuk pembacaan naskah dan perkenalan para pemain." Ajak manager.

.

.

.

Seperti biasanya, pada jam makan siang semua restaurant akan dipadati oleh pengunjung. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk membawa bekal saja hari karena tidak mau kejadian seperti kemarin terulang lagi. Tentu saja bukan Kyuhyun yang memasak melainkan eomma Cho, bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau pada kenyataannya Kyuhun tidak bisa memasak. Kini Kyuhunn dan Changmin berada di bagian teratas dari gedung tempat mereka bekerja yaitu atap, beruntungnya kantor mereka memiliki taman di atap. Sungguh tempat yang sangat nyaman untuk bersantai atau menikmati makan siang. Kenapa Changmin harus ikut makan juga? Tentu saja karena ia tak akan menolak makanan.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan siapa yang melakukannya Chwang?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menikmati makanan buatan sang eomma.

"Ani, tapi dia mengaku bahwa dirinya adalah 'SparKyu'. Dia mulai memposting tentang dirimu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu. Tepat setelah skandalmu dengan Yunho." Jawab Changmin tanpa menatap Kyuhyun dan terus melahap makanannya.

"Apa mungkin dia adalah fans Yunho yang sangat membenciku?" Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makannya, ia sudah tidak bernafsu lagi untuk makan saat nama Yunho kembali dibahas.

"Kurasa bukan, kalau dia membencimu tidak mungkin dia memposting hal-hal yang baik mengenaimu. Kurasa dia adalah penggemar rahasiamu. Kau tidak makan?" Tanya Changmin karena melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak memakan makanannya lagi.

"Ani, kau habiskan saja semuanya aku sudah kenyang." Balas Kyuhyun dan menatap ke arah lain. Entahlah dia masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Mian, pasti karena aku membahas Yunho." Kini Changmin pun menghentikan makannya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf, bukan salahmu."

"Tidak ini salahku, seandainya saat itu aku tidak Jepang atau setidaknya aku langsung kembali saat mendengar berita itu, semua hal itu tidak akan terjadi." Sesal Changmin.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu Chwang. Mungkin benar semua hal itu tidak akan terjadi seandainya kau cepat kembali tapi pasti akan jauh lebih kacau. Aku tahu dirimi, kau pasti akan langsung mendatangi Yunho dan memukulinya."

"Ne, tentu saja. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, aku akan mematahkan kedua kakinya dan merusak wajahnya agar dia tidak bisa lagi membanggakan wajah sok kerennya." Ujar Changmin seraya menggerakkan kedua tangan dan kakinya seolah-olah sedang berkelahi dengan musuh.

"Sudahlah cepat habiskan makanannya, aku kemabali ke dalam dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin, tapi tak lama kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Changmin.

"Sepulang kantor apa kau mau ikut mengunjungi anakku?" Tawar Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali melakukan pekerjaan, ia harus cepat menyelesaikannya agar bisa pulang tepat waktu yang menemui anaknya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, tolong kau cek barang yang baru saja tiba, aku akan melaporkan dan meminta persetujuan sajangnim untuk proyek bulan depan." Perintah Kyuhyun pada asistennya.

"Ne, namager-nim."

Kyuhyun memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 20, pintu lift akan segera tertutup tapi tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menahannya. Pintu lift terbuka lagi dan orang tersebut segera masuk ke dalam lift kemudian menekan tombol agar pintu segera tertutup. Kyuhyun tidak melihat orang yang baru saja masuk itu karena fokus pada smartphonenya. Kemudian ia menatap tombol di lift tersebut dan menegernyitkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak menekan tombolnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada orang disebelahnya dan pada saat itulah ia baru melihat wajah orang tersebut yang ternyata pria yang kemarin.

Pandangan keduanya bertemu dan mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kau/Kau" ujar keduanya bersamaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau mengikuti?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh kecurigaan pada namja tersebut. Tapi setelahnya ia merutuki kebodohannya, bagaimana bisa ia berkata seperti itu, mungkin sajakan kalau namja itu juga bekerja disana.

"MWOYA. Kau pikir aku penguntit, untuk apa juga aku mengikutimu. Mungkin saja kah kau yang mengikutiku." Jawab Siwon tidak terima dengan tuduhan Kyuhyun.

"Aigoo..Hey dengar ya jelas-jelas aku duluan yang berada di dalam lift ini bagaimana mungkin aku yang mengikutimu." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah mencari namaku di Naver?" Selidik Siwon ingin mengetahui apakah yeoja tersebut sudah mengetahui tentang dirinya.

"Kau pikir aku orang yang tidak punya pekerjaan sehingga harus melakukan hal tidak berguna seperti itu."

TING

Belum sempat Siwon berkata apapun pintu lift sudah terbuka, Kyuhyun segera keluar dari lift begitupun dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun merasa ada orang yang mengikutinya di belakang, iapun berbalik dan menemui Siwon yang ada di belakangnya. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya karena Kyuhun berbalik dan menatapnya.

"YAA.. jangan mengikutiku." Teriak Kyuhyun, beruntung karena tidak banyak orang disana jadi tidak ada yang memperhatikan teriakan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, ini proyek pemasaran untuk bulan depan." Kyuhun memberikan map yang berisi proyek yang telah timnya rancang.

"Jadi kau mau menggunakan artis untuk memasarkan produk kali ini."

"Ne, sajangnim. Kita bisa menggunakan artis yang banyak digemari kalangan remaja bahkan dewasa sehingga dapat meningkatkan penjualan." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan artis yang tepat untuk proyek ini?"

"Kami akan menentukan artis yang tepat setelah Anda menyetujuinya sajangnim."

"Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya. Berikan aku daftar artis yang kau rekomendasikan, aku akan memilihnya."

"Baik sajangnim, saya permisi." Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangan Bossnya dan lagi-lagi ia bertemu dengan namja yang menurutnya menyebalkan bernama Choi Siwon.

"Kau lagi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang disini?" Siwon hanya menunjuk pintu dibelakang Kyuhyun, lebih tepatnya ruang Boss Kyuhyun.

"Kau bekerja disini juga?" Siwon hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Aigo.. apa kau mendadak tidak bisa berbicara sehingga menggunakan bahasa isyarat." Kyuhyun meninggalkan Siwon sembari mengomel sendiri. Sedangkan Siwon segera memasuki ruangan yang ditujunya.

"Appa. Kau tahu siapa yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan appa?" Tanya Siwon tidak sabaran membuat sang appa curiga.

"Apa kau datang kemari hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"

"Ayolah appa tinggal jawab saja apa susahnya." Mohon Siwon. Tuan Choi yang tidak tega pada anaknya pun langsung memberikan jawaban yang diinginkan anaknya.

"Namanya Cho Kyuhyun, manager pemasaran disini." Jelas Tuan Choi, sedangkan Siwon hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. "Apa kau menyukainya?" Selidik Tuan Choi.

"Kenapa aku harus menyukainya, aku hanya bertanya appa." Bantah Siwon atas tuduhan sang appa. Tuan Choi hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya.

"Appa tahu, karyawan appa itu tidak mengenaliku. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak mengenaliku sedangkannya wajah dan namaku selalu beredar di internet. Aku sudah menunjukkan wajahku dihadapannya tapi dia tetap tidak mengenaliku bahkan menuduhku penguntit, aigoo.. aku tidak percaya ada yeoja seperti dia." Papar Siwon frustasi. Tidak dikenal oleh satu orang saja bukankah itu tidak masalah.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin pergi untuk mengunjungi anak Kyuhyun. Mereka pergi dengan mobil Changmin karena tidak memiliki mobil, ia lebih senang menggunakan kendaraan umum daripada harus mengendarai mobil sendiri. Tidak butuh waktu lama akhirnya merekapun tiba, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam mobil begitupun dengan Changmin. Keduanya lalu memasuki 'rumah pemakaman' tempat abu anak Kyuhyun disimpan. Anak kyuhyun telah meninggal, beberapa hari setelah insiden yang menimpanya, Kyuhyun dinyatakan keguguran karena stres dan tertekan.

"Annyeong aegy, mian eomma baru datang.." Kyuhyun menempelkan bunga yang dibawa pada kaca tempat abu anaknya berada. "..eomma datang bersama Changmin ahjussi."

"Annyeong baby, kau masih ingat dengan ahjussi kan? Kau jangan khawatir ahjussi akan selalu menjaga eommamu." Kali ini giliran Changmin yang menyapa.

"Mianhae.. maafkan eomma yang tidak bisa menjagamu sayang. Eomma memang bukan eomma yang baik. Mianhae." Kyuhyun tertunduk sedih, air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Changmin memeluk Kyuhyun dan mengusap punggung Kyuhyun, inilah alasan kenapa Changmin tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyuhyun pergi sendirian menemui anaknya. Kyuhyun pasti akan selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Gwenchana, appamu disana pasti menjaga cucunya."

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari paling menghebohkan, semua karyawan tidak ada yang diam, mereka semua histeris. Kyuhyun penasaran ada apa sebenarnya, akhirnya ia bertanya kepada salah satu dianatarnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Oh manager, annyeng haseyo.." karyawan tersbut membungkuk kepada kyuhyun "..begini manager, akan ada syuting disini." Jelas karyawan tersebut.

"Syuting untuk apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Syuting film, hari ini adalah hari pertama syuting. Pasti banyak artis yang datang, apa aku bisa berfoto dan meminta tanda tangannya."

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ssi, apa kau tahu akan ada syuting disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada asistennya.

"Ne, manager. Mereka menggunakan gedung di lantai 13 untuk lokasi syutingnya, mengapa manager menanyakan hal itu?"

"Anniyo."

Kyuhyun duduk di kursi kerjanya. Memikirkan siapa yang akan syuting di kantornya, semoga saja bukanlah Yunho karena ia tidak ingin bertemu namja itu lagi. Jujur saja selama 2 tahun ini tepatnya setelah insiden yang menimpanya, ia tidak pernah lagi membaca ataupun sekedar melihat-lihat berita seputar dunia entertain. Dia bahkan menutup jejaring sosialnya karena mendapat banyak hujatan.

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun teringat pada namja yang tempo hari tidak sengaja ia temui. "Hyukjae-ssi, apa ada yang bernama Choi Siwon di kantor ini?"

"Mollayo, aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya di departement pemasaran."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari toilet wanita, ia begitu terburu-buru sehingga tidak memperhatikan sekeliling dan tanpa ia duga ia bertabrakan dengan seorang namja yang keluar dari toilet pria. Letak toilet pria dan wanita berada bersebrangan yang dihubungkan dengan satu lorong.

Untungnya namja yang menabrak Kyuhyun mempunyai reflek yang baik sehingga Kyuhyun tidak perlu terjadi dan merasakan dinginnya lantai. Namja itu memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun kemudian membantunya berdiri.

"Terima kasih telah menolongku." Ucap Kyuhyun menatap sang lawan bicara. Seketika Kyuhyun terkejut melihat namja dihadapannya.

"Kau lagi, aigoo.." Kyuhyun mengamati wajah Siwon dengan saksama bahkan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Siwon membuat Siwon gugup setengah mati. Siwon tidak bisa menerka apa yang akan dilakukan kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Kau..." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada wajah Siwon. Apa mungkin Kyuhyun sudah mengenali Siwon, itulah yang ada dalam pikiran Siwon. Namun sepertinya ia harus menelan kekecewaan karena bukan itu maksudnya.

"Kau berdandan, menggunakan make up hahahahahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa lepas sedangkan Siwon tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Apa yang salah dengan pria yang menggunakan make up, Siwon adalah artis tidak masalah bukan. Masalahnya adalah Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Siwon adalah artis jadi itu akan sangat aneh.

"Aigooo Kyowo.." Kyuhyun mencubit kedua pipi Siwon kemudian pergi begitu saja sembari menahan tawanya, sedangkan Siwon hanya dapat menyentuh kedua pipinya dan memandang kepergian Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Sudah dilanjut buat yang penasaran.. kalau banyak peminatnya bakalan update asap. Need review for support me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angel Heart**

Pairing:  
WonKyu

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siwon berjalan dengan ceria menuju lokasi syuting di lantai 13. Mendapatkan sedikit informasi dari sang appa tentang Kyuhyun membuat Siwon sebisa mungkin menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Siwon sengaja menggunakan toilet di lantai 12, tempat Kyuhyun bekerja supaya bisa bertemu seraca tidak sengaja dan ternyata benar ia bertemu dengan kyuhyun.

"YA Siwon kau darimana saja, syuting akan segera dimulai." Oceh sang manager.

"Toilet." Jawab Siwon santai masih dengan senyuman yang tidak hilang sedari tadi.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di toilet? Kau terlihat aneh." Curiga manager melihat tingkah Siwon yang seperti orang kasmaran.

"Anniyo hyung-ah." Balas Siwon seraya mencubit kedua pipi managernya seperti yang dilakukan kyuhyun kepadanya kemudian ia pergi untuk syuting adegan pembuka yang dimulai dengan adegan perkelahian.

"Aigoo, anak itu mengapa menjadi semakin aneh." Keluh manager.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, hal yang serupapun dialami Kyuhyun, ia menutup mulutnya mencoba untuk menahan tawanya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa Siwon harus berdandan seperti itu, dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria yang berdandan sebelumnya kecuali Yunho. Wajar jika Yunho berdandan, dia adalah artis jadi harus menjaga penampilannya di depan kamera, tapi kalau Siwon...

"Hahahaha.. aigoo..memikirnya membuatku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya yang kelu akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Memikirkan siapa?" Tanya Changmin mendadak yang entah datang dari mana.

"Astaga.. kau mengagetkanku Chwang." Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan penampakan Changmin yang begitu mendadak. " Rasakan ini." Kyuhyun memukuli badan Changmin untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Ya Kyu ampun, hentikan hentikan aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"Aku tidak akan tertipu, kau sudah sering mengatakannya." Bantah Kyuhyun dan tetap memukuli Changmin tanpa ampun.

"Aku akan membelikan kaset games terbaru limited edition untukmu." Tawar Changmin, Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan aksi pukulnya.

"Mengapa tidak dari tadi kau mengatakannya, kau membuang-buang energiku saja." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari mengibaskan rambutnya dan merapikan penampilannya.

"MWO...jadi kau sudah merencanakannya. OMO bagaimana mungkin aku tertipu." Histeris Changmin tidak terima karena kali ini ia yang kalah dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tunggu kaset gamesnya Chwang, bye bye." Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan Changmin.

"Ya kau belum memberitahuku siapa yang kau pikirkan." Teriak Changmin yang membuatnya mendapat tatapan dari semua pegawai disana.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ssi, tolong gantikan aku untuk melatih para trainer. Aku harus pergi ke Lotte departement store, ada masalah serius disana." Jelas kyuhyun pada asistennya.

"Baik manager-nim."

"Aku pergi sekarang." Kyuhyun mengambil tasnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat terburu-buru hingga ia tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sukses membuat keduanya terjatuh. Orang yang ditabrak Kyuhyun membantunya untuk berdiri. "Mianhae, aku terburu-buru sehingga menabrakmu, gwencha—na?" barulah Kyuhyun melihat orang yang ditabraknya "Siwon-ssi."

Ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Siwon, entah kesialan atau keberuntungan karena selalu bertemu dengan Siwon yang jelas Kyuhyun tidak membencinya.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"Ne." Jawab Siwon salah tingkah seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali. Siwon hanya mengenakan pakaian berlengan pendek membuat Kyuhyun melihat luka di tangan kanan Siwon. Kyuhyun langsung meraih tangan Siwon.

"Kau terluka, tunggu sebentar." Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sebenarnya kakinya sedikit sakit akibat tabrakan tadi mungkin terkilir, tetapi ia tetap memaksanya untuk berjalan.

"Apa ada yang tertinggal manager-nim?" Tanya Hyukjae, asisten Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak ditanggapi oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya di lari kerjanya. Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat Siwon berada.

"Kemarikan tanganmu." Siwon mengulurkan tangan kananya. Kyuhyun segera menempelkan plester menutupi luka di tangan Siwon. Sebenarnya luka di tangan Siwon bukan karena bertabrakan dengan Kyuhyun melainkan ia dapat saat syuting tadi. Tapi tak apalah yang penting Siwon mendapatkan sedikit perhatian dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Yaampun aku hampir lupa." Kyuhyun menepuk keningnya sendiri. Kyuhyun bangkit dan hendak pergi tapi Siwon menahannya.

"Biar ku antar." Tawar Siwon.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot aku bisa naik taksi." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, anggap saja karena kau telah mengobati lukaku." Siwon menunjukkan lengannya yang diplester.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun kini sudah berada di dalam mobil Siwon. Keduanya terlihat begitu canggung.

"Aku harus mengantarmu kemana?"

"Lotte Departement Store." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan dianatara keduanya.

Lima menit telah berlalu, namun rasanya seperti berabad-abad karena keduanya tetap diam, bingung harus memulai percakapan seperti apa.

"Kyuhyun."

"Ne." Heran Siwon.

"Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Kyuhyun malu-malu.

"Ah ne Kyuhyun-ssi." Sebenarnya tanpa Kyuhyun memperkenalkan dirinyapun Siwon sudah tahu siapa namanya, hanya saja Siwon tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun curiga jika ia tiba-tiba memanggil Kyuhyun dengan namanya padahal mereka belum pernah berkenalan.

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja, aneh rasanya dipanggil seperti itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku Siwon saja."

Siwon menurunkan Kyuhyun tepat di depan Lotte departement store. "Terima kasih Siwon."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun langsung mendatangi lokasi tempat penjualan produk perusahaannya di Lotte. Kyuhyun menemui manager toko dan menanyakan masalah yang terjadi di sana. Sang manager toko menjelaskan secara rinci permasalahan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun diajak manager toko untuk nemenui wanita yang membuat kekacauan di toko mereka.

"Annyeong nyonya, saya sudah mendengar keluhan yang Anda ajukan. Kita bisa selesaikan denngan baik-baik. Mari ikut saya." Kyuhyun harus selalu ramah kepada para pelanggan dalam kondisi apapun.

"YA APA KAU TIDAK MENEGERTI JUGA. LIHAT WAJAHKU.." wanita itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang tampah memerah seperti alergi "..ini pasti karena produk yang kalian jual mengandung bahan kimia berbahaya."

"Mohon maaf nyonya tapi semua produk kami terbuat dari bahan organik dan sudah teruji kualitasnya jadi tidak akan menimbulkan efek apapun bagi penggunanya apapun kondisi kulit mereka." Tutur kyuhyun sopan.

"Jadi kau menuduhku berbohong." Sewot wanita itu tidak mau kalah.

"Saya tidak menuduh Anda nyonya, sebaiknya kita periksa saja wajah nyonya ke dokter kulit ternama di Seoul, semua biaya pengobatan akan kami tanggung."

"Kau pikir aku tidak mempunyai uang untuk membiayai pengobatannya."

"Jika Anda masih bersikeras seperti ini, saya tidak akan segan-segan utuk mengambil jalur hukum atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik perusahaan kami. Bagaimana?" Wanita itu langsung ciut mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, tanpa berkata apapun wanita itu segera pergi meninggalkan toko mereka.

Akibat kekacauan yang ditimbulkan wanita itu membuat para pengungjung toko ragu untuk membeli produk mereka.

"Mianhamnida atas kekacauan yang terjadi, silakan berbelanja kembali. Kami dengan senang hati akan membantu Anda semua untuk memilih produk yang sesuai dengan keinginan Anda semua." Ujar Kyuhyun kepada semua pelanggan yang menyaksikan kekacauan yang terjadi. Kyuhyun melirik manager toko dan para pegawai memberi isyarat agar mereka membantu para pelanggan yang datang.

"wah manager-nim daebak." Terdengar bisik-bisik para pegawai yang memuji kepiawayan Kyuhyun dalam menangani masalah.

"Permisi, apa Anda juga memakai produk ini." Tanya salah seorang pelanggan wanita kepada Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja nyonya." Jawab Kyuhyun ramah.

"Bisa kau tunjukkan produk mana yang kau gunakan, akua juga ingin memiliki wajah sepertimu, bersih dan bercahaya." Pinta pelanggan tersebut.

"Baiklah, mari nyonya." Kyuhyun melayani pelanggan tersebut. Kyuhyun begitu cekatan saat saat melayani para pelanggannya, terlihat dari antusiasnya para pelanggan yang ingin dilayani oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke kantor untuk mengecek pekerjaan yang dilakuakan oleh asistennya, sebagai manager ia tidak bisa lepas tangan begitu saja atas pekerjaan yang seharusnya diselesaikan olehnya.

"Hyukjae-ssi apa kau sudah membuat laporan mengenai pelatihan tadi?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada asistennya.

"Ne, manager-nim. Sudah saya letakkan di atas meja manager-nim."

"Baikalah kalau begitu kau boleh pulang."

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku pulang lebih dulu daripada manager-nim?"

"Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memeriksa laporannya terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang." Jelas Kyuhyun meyakinkan asistennya.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae tidak sampai hati meninggalkan atasnya sendiri tapi mau bagaimana lagi ia harus segera pulang.

Kyuhyun membaca laporannya dengan sangat teliti, melingkari bagian-bagian yang salah kemudian merivisinya. Sekali-kali pulang terlambat tidaklah masalah lagipula ia sudah memberitahu sang eomma kalau akan pulang terlambat. Setelah selesai merivisi laporannya, Kyuhyunpun bergegas untuk pulang. Kantor terlihat sepi, mungkin tidak ada yang lembur hari ini selain dirinya.

Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri koridor, ia merasakan ada yang mengikutinya tapi ia ragu untuk sekedar menengok ke belakang. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan seketika itu juga langkah kaki di belakangnya berhenti tak terdengar lagi. Kyuhyun kembali lagi berjalan dan ia bisa mendengar lagi langkah kaki di belakangnya. Dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun membalik badannya dan memasang posisi siap untuk menghajar siapapun yang ada di belakangnya.

"KYAAAA." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

"KYAAAA."

" _Kenapa aku tidak lari saja kenapa aku malah berbalik, bagaimana jika itu adalah hantu. OMO...tunggu hantu tidak mungkin menjerit kan, bagaimana kalau itu penculik atau pembunuh."_ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hatinnya. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun membuka perlahan kedua matanya.

"OMO SIWON." Teriak Kyuhyun lega karena ternyata orang yang mengikutinya adalah Siwon. Kyuhyun mengelus dadanya, ia merasa lega karena tidak bertemu hantu.

"Kau membuatku takut Siwon." Marah Kyuhyun.

"Kau yang membuatku terkejut Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba berbalik dan berteriak begitu." Balas Siwon.

"Ku pikir kau hantu."

"Kau percaya pada hantu hahahaha." Siwon menertawakan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun cemberut dan terlihat imut tidak sesuai dengan usianya.

"Ani, aku tidak berkata seperti itu." Bantah Kyuhyun.

"Ku dengar gedung ini berhantu, setiap malah hantunya akan muncul dan mengganggu wanit." Ujar Siwon menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun.

"YAK kenapa hanya wanita?" Kyuhyun mulai terbawa suasana dan percaya saja dengan perkataan Siwon mengenai hantu terlebih Siwon berjalan mendahuluinya.

"YAK SIWON TUNGGU... ouch." Kyuhyun seketika terduduk memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit. Mendengar erangan Kyuhyun, Siwon pun berbalik dan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana?"

"Sepertinya kakiku menjadi bengkak karena dipaksa berjalan." Jelas Kyuhyun, Siwon mengamati pergelangan kaki Kyuhyun yang terlihat membiru.

"Apa perlu ke rumah sakit?"

"Aniyo, aku akan mengompresnya setelah sampai di rumah."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak perlu aku bisa naik taksi." Tolak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Ia sudah terbiasa mandiri dalam hal apapun.

"Akan lebih cepat jika aku mengantarmu, kajja. Masih bisa berjalan atau perlu ku gendong?" Tawar Siwon, jelas pilihan kedua sangat menguntungkan bagi Siwon dan itulah yang diharapkanya.

"Aniyo aku masih bisa berjalan."

.

.

.

Kini suasana di dalam mobil sudah tidak secanggung sebelumnya. Sepertinya mereka sudah lebih akrab.

"Siwon kau bekerja di departemen mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Departemen produksi." Jawab Siwon asal. Kyuhun nampak berpikir mendengar jawaban Siwon.

"Bukankah departemen produksi ada di Busan?"

' _mati aku, kenapa aku bisa lupa.'_ Siwon merutuki kebodohannya "mmm.. aku diutus untuk memperkenalkan produk baru."

"ooo..makanya waktu itu kau menemui sajangnim."

"hmm.. Kyuhyun."

"Ne."

"Boleh aku meminta nomormu."

"Kemarikan handphonemu." Siwon memberikan Handphone kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhun mengetikkan nomor handphonenya kemudian menyimpangnya dengan namanya.

"Sudah, aku menyimpannya dengan namaku." Jelas Kyuhyun agar Siwon mudah mencari kontaknya. Dikembalikan handphone milik Siwon.

"hmm..Siwon apa kau selalu berpakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati, pasalnya setiap bertemu, Siwon tidak begitu formal dalam berpakaian, terlalu santai, tidak sesuai kau kenakan untuk bekerja.

"Ne, waeyo?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti, apa ada yang salah dengan penampilannya.

"Sebaiknya kau menggantinya dengan pakaian yang sedikit lebih formal saat ke kantor, itu akan jauh lebih sopan." Nasihat Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku pikirkan." Jawab Siwon dengan santainya.

"MWOYA.. kau pikir itu perusahaan milik appamu sehingga kau bisa bertingkah seenaknya." Protes Kyuhyun karena Siwon tidak mau mendengarkan nasihatnya.

' _memang itu perusahaan milik appaku'_ Jawab Siwon dalam hatinya. "Arraseo, arraseo. Sebaiknya besok kau tidak usah menggunakan heels, pakai saja sandal."

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, Siwon pun segera pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kau baru pulang, bukankah syutingmu sudah selesai sejak sore." Tanya eomma Choi begitu Siwon masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ada proyek baru eomma jadi aku terlambat." Jelas Siwon.

"Proyek baru? Tapi managermu tidak bilang apa-apa. Apa proyek barunya Siwon?"

"Proyek mengejar Kyuhyun." Timpal appa Choi yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"APPA, sudah aku bilang tidak seperti itu." Rengek Siwon.

"Kyuhyun? Siapa itu Kyuhyun?" Tanya eomma Choi penasaran.

"Seseorang yang tidak mengenali putra kita yang tampan ini yeobo, anakmu ini datang ke kantorku merengek-rengek karena tidak dikenal." Jelas appa Choi kepada istrinya.

"Appa aku tidak seperti itu, eomma jangan dengarkan appa." Bantah Siwon.

Siwon jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat moment bersama Kyuhyun seharian ini. "Hahaha.. aigoo dia bahkan menertawakanku yang menggunakan make up...hahaha." Siwon tertawa dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, ia pergi menuju ke kamarnya meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Tiba-tiba Siwon keluar dari kamarnya dan muncul kembali dihadapan orangtuanya "Appa, besok jangan marahi Kyuhyun karena ia mengenakan sandar, kakinya terkilir." Setelah mengatakan itu, Siwon kembali lagi ke kamarnya.

"kau lihat sendiri kan kelakuannya, terlalu jelas." Ucap appa Choi.

.

.

.

Siwon berbaring di kasurnya setelah membersihkan dirinya, ia memegangi handphonenya sedari tadi. Ia ingin mengirimi Kyuhyun pesan tapi ia ragu. Dibukanya aplikasi pesan, mengetik beberapa kalimat tapi tak kunjung ia kirim.

 **To: Kyuhyun**

Kyuhyun ini aku Siwon. Apa kakimu sudah lebih baik?

Siwon sudah mengetiknya sedari tadi tapi ia belum juga menekan tombol kirim.

CEKLEK

KLIK

"Siwon mau eomma buatkan cokelat hangat?" Tanya sang eomma yang mendapat teriakan dari Siwon.

"KYAAAA.. bagaimana ini." Tragis memang tapi mau bagaimana lagi, saat eomma Choi membuka pintu kamar Siwon karena terkejut Siwon tidak sengaja menekan tombol kirim.

"Kya eomma apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Heboh Siwon seraya berputar-putar di kamarnya. Eomma Choi hanya bisa mendesah melihat tingkah anaknya.

 **KLING**

Bunyi handphone Siwon yang menandakan ada pesan masuk, Siwon tidak mendengarnya karena terlalu heboh sedari tadi.

"Dia membalas pesanmu." Eomma Choi mencoba memberitahu anaknya.

"Eomma jangan berkata yang aneh-aneh."

"Handphonemu berbunyi, dia membalas pesanmu, kau saja yang tidak mendengarnya." Jelas eomma Choi.

"Jinjayo?" Siwon segera mengambil handphonenya yang tadi ia lempar begitu saja di atas kasus.

"Eomma benar, dia membalasnya." Senang Siwon langsung membaca pesan masuk sedangkan eomma Choi sesegera mungkin meninggalkan kamar Siwon.

 **From: Kyuhyun**

Ne, kakiku sudah lebih baik setelah aku mengompresnya dengan air hangat. Apa kau sudah tiba di rumah?

 **To: Kyuhyun**

Ne, aku sudah tiba di rumah. Kau belum tidur?

 **From: Kyuhyun**

Bagaimana aku bisa tidur kalau kau mengirimiku pesan.

 **To: Kyuhyun**

Haha..selamat tidur Kyuhyun.

 **From: Kyuhyun**

Selamat tidur Siwon

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sangat ceria pagi ini sepertinya tidurnya sangat nyenyak semalam. Ia menggunakan sandal sesuai saran Siwon untuk bekerja hari ini agar bengkak di kakinya cepat sembuh.

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu ne." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hati-hati sayang."

Kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan melihat seseorang tengah berdiri disana. Wajahnya begitu terkejut melihat namja dihadapannya.

"Yun—ho."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke sekian dulu untuk Chap ini... Yunho bakal muncul lagi di next chap.

Lets review

thanKYU


	4. Chapter 4

**Angel Heart**

Pairing:  
WonKyu

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun sangat ceria pagi ini sepertinya tidurnya sangat nyenyak semalam. Ia menggunakan sandal sesuai saran Siwon untuk bekerja hari ini agar bengkak dikakinya cepat sembuh.

"Eomma aku berangkat dulu ne." Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Ne, hati-hati sayang."

Kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan melihat seseorang tengah berdiri disana. Wajahnya begitu terkejut melihat namja dihadapannya.

"Yun—ho."

"Kita harus bicara." Ujar Yunho.

"Ani, tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan lagi." Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Yunho tapi dengan cepat Yunho memegang tangan Kyuhyun untuk menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku." Yunho tidak melepaskan Kyuhyun malah menariknya masuk ke dalam mobil, Kyuhyun jelas ingin memberontak tapi karena kakinya masih sakit ia lebih baik menuruti Yunho untuk masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Aku melihat disalah satu blog, apa benar kau keguguran?" Tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Untuk apa kau ingin tahu, perlu kau ingat kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa Yunho-ssi." Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Aku serius Kyu, lagi pula itu anakku, aku harus tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum meremehkan Yunho.

"Lucu sekali kau Yunho-ssi, dulu kau menuduhku tidur dengan Changmin dan sekarang kau pura-pura peduli. Dengar baik-baik Yunho-ssi, apa yang terjadi padaku dan anakku tidak ada yang perlu kau ketahui dan jangan temui aku lagi." Jelas Kyuhyun kemudian turun dari mobil. Yunho mengejar Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menghentikannya.

"Kyu kumohon dengarkan aku dulu." Yunho menahan tangan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melepaskannya.

"Taksi." Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya yang digenggam Yunho kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Sial" Umpat Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho kembali ke gedung agensinya karena mendapat telepon dari sang manager. Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam, beberapa hobaenya membungkuk memberi salam padanya. Ia melewati Siwon yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi dan tidak menyapanya. Yunho berhenti tepat di depan Siwon dan melihat gelas yang sedang diamati oleh Siwon.

"Gelang itu." Siwon menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Yunho dihadapannya.

"Oh Yunho-hyung, mian aku tidak melihatmu." Yunho hanya memaksakan senyumnya kepada Siwon.

"Siwon ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Perintah manager Siwon.

"Yunho-hyung aku pergi dulu ne." Pamit Siwon.

"Jadi karena dia kau tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi." Yunho tersenyum meremehkan apa yang terjadi padanya. Gelang yang dipegang oleh Siwon tentu saja Yunho sangat tahu persis karena itu adalah gelang yang ia desain secara khusus untuk Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke kantornya, moodnya sungguh sedang buruk karena bertemu dengan Yunho tadi.

"Taraaa Kyukyu." Kejut Changmin yang tiba-tiba mucul dihadapan Kyuhyun dengan cengirannya tapi sayangnya kyuhyun tidak terkejut sama sekali.

"Jangan bertingkah konyol Chwang." Kyuhyun menggeser tubuh Changmin. Changmin terheran-heran dengan sikap Kyuhyun, biasanya Kyuhyun pasti akan memukuliny tapi tidak untuk kali ini.

"Kyukyu ada apa denganmu eoh?" Tanya Changmin seraya menoel-noel pundak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyn menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Changmin.

"Aku bertemu dengan Yunho." Jelas Kyuhyun singkat yang berhasil membuat Changmin menatap horor kepadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia menunggu di depan rumahku."

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu rumahmu." Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya sebagai peryataan tidak tahu kemudia melanjutkan jalannya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingat akan sesuatu, ia berhenti dan berbalik menghampiri Changmin. Changmin yang heran hanya bisa bertanya apa maksud Kyuhyun mengadahkan tangannya.

"Wae?"

"Janjimu kemarin." Todong Kyuhyun.

"Ck..bagaimana bisa kau masih mengingatnya pada keadaan seperti ini. Oh My God." Changmin menyerahkan bungkusan berisi kaset game limited edition yang telah ia janjikan.

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyuhyun mengadakan rapat bersama teamnya untuk memilih artis yang akan terlibat di proyek mereka selanjutnya. Di ruang rapat semua orang saling berbisik satu sama lain membahas artikel yang baru saja terbit pagi tadi.

" _Apa kau lihat pakaian yang dipakai manager-nim tadi sama dengan yeoja di artikel ini."_

" _Apa mungkin yeoja yang di artikel ini benar-benar manager-nim."_

" _Ku rasa itu memang manager-nim, bukankah dulu juga ada berita tentang manager-nim dengan Jung Yunho."_

" _Wah, apa kau yakin berita yang dulu adalah manager-nim?"_

" _Tentu saja, foto-fotonya tersebar. Lihatlah."_

" _Wah benar, ini mirip sekali dengan manager-nim."_

Kyuhyun memasuki ruang rapat bersama asistennya, Hyukjae dan seketika itu semuanya menjadi diam.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja rapat hari ini untuk memilih artis yang akan terlibat pada proyek bulan depan. Apa ada yang memiliki ide?" Ujar Kyuhyun memulai acara rapat.

Salah satu karyawan menunjuk tangannya dan menyampaikan ide nya "Bagaimana kalau Jung Yunho. Dia sangat terkenal dan banyak memiliki penggermar, kurasa dia akan sangat cocok kita gunakan untuk menaikkan penjualan."

"Jung Yunho?" Kyuhyun berharap ia salah mendengarnya tapi ternyata tidak. Mengapa harus Jung Yunho mengapa tidak yang lain saja, apa Korea selatan tidak memiliki artis selain Jung Yunho.

"Aku setuju manager-nim. Bukankah Anda dan Jung Yunho memiliki hubungan khusus jadi pasti akan mudah untuk membujuk Jung Yunho terlibat dalam proyek kita." Ujar salah satu karyawan yang disetujui oleh karyawan lainnya.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin melanjutkan rapat ini, ia tidak bisa terlibat dengan Yunho dalam proyek ini. Ia tidak ingin mengingat rasa sakitnya lagi. "Kurasa kita harus menunda rapat kali ini. Buat resume tentang kandidat yang kalian pilih dan bawa pada rapat berikutnya." Setelahnya Kyuhyun keluar meninggalkan ruang rapat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Bossnya karena mendapat panggilan bahwa sang Boss ingin menemuinya.

TOK TOK

CEKLEK

Kyuhyun mengetuk dan membuka pintunya "Silakan masuk Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun masuk kemudian duduk di kursi tamu yang telah disediakan.

"Apakah kau sudah menentukan artisnya?" Tanya sang Boss.

"Maaf sajangnim kami belum menemukan artis yang tepat." Bohong Kyuhyun.

"Baiklahh, kau harus serahkan kepadaku dalam minggu ini." Titah sang Boss.

"Ne, sajangmin." Kyuhyun undur diri.

Saat keluar, Kyuhyun mendapati Siwon sudah berdiri disana.

"Hai." Sapa Siwon dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Apa kau akan menemui sajangnim?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani, aku ingin menemuimu."

"Naega, wae?" Tunjuka Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri. Siwon menunjukkan paper bag ditangannya.

"Ayo makan bersama." Ajak Siwon.

"Uwaa, kau yang memasak?"

"Ani, aku membelinya. Kajja kita makan di atap."

.

.

.

Siwon mengeluarkan semua makanan yang telah dibeli oleh managernya, meletakkannya di meja. Kyuhyun memerhatikan Siwon yang menyiapkan semuanya kemudian memerhatikan wajah Siwon.

"Siwon kau menggunakan make up lagi hahaha?" Kyuhyun baru menyadarinya.

Siwon lupa menghapus make upnya setelah syuting tadi. "Ya Kyuhyun berhenti menertawakanku."

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti tertawa, sejenak ia melupakan masalahnya. Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya dan membuka aplikasi kamera kemudian memotret wajah Siwon yang menggunakan make up.

CEKREK

CEKREK

CEKREK

Entah berapa banyak Kyuhyun memotret Siwon, yang jelas berkali-kali.

"Berhenti memotretku Kyuhyun." Siwon mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

"Aku ingin mengabadikan wajahmu yang menggunakaan make up Siwon." Ujar Kyuhyun tetap memotret Siwon. Siwon tidak mau kalah, ia mengambil handphonenya juga dan membuka aplikasi kamera. Ia berpindah tempat duduk dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, sebelumnya ia duduk berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Akan lebih baik kalau kita foto bersama, kau juga menggunakan make up." Modus Siwon.

"Aku wanita wajar menggunakan make up sedangkan kau hahahaha."

CEKREK

CEKREK

CEKREK

"Aigo..kau membuat pipiku sakit Siwon." Keluh Kyuhyun.

"Salahmu sendiri yang tidak berhenti tertawa." Siwon memasukkan kimbab ke mulut Kyuhyun, daripada Kyuhyun terus tertawa lebih baik ia sumpal saja dengan makanan.

"Wah ini sangat enak Siwon, kau juga harus memakannya." Kyuhyun balik menyuapi kimbab kepada Siwon.

Merekapun makan berbagai makanan yang lainnya dengan canda tawa.

"KYUHYUN KAU..." Suara jeritan yang jelas Kyuhyn tahu siapa sumbernya membuat Kyuhyun dan Siwon menghentikan makannya dan melihat ke sumber suara "...oh kau sedang makan."

"Kemarilah Chwang, kita makan bersama." Changmin menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Siwon. Siwon sangat gugup saat ini, apakah Changmin akan mengenalinya.

"Chwang kenalkan ini Siwon, Siwon ini Changmin sahabatku." Keduanyapun saling berkenalan. Kemudian menyamtap semua makanan yang ada.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali memasuki ruangannya, beberapa pegawai yang dilewatinya terlihat berbisik-bisik dan melihat ke arahnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti ada apa sebenarnya.

"Hyukjae-ssi, apa terjadi sesuatu disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Animida manager-nim."

"Mengapa mereka bertingkah aneh kalau tidak terjadi sesuatu." Heran Kyuhyun kemudian duduk di kursinya. Hyukjae menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Manager-nim, sebenarnya..." Hyukjae terlihat sangat ragu untuk mengatakan.

"Ada apa? Katakanlah."

"Igo, apa benar ini manager-nim?" Hyukjae memberikan tabletnya yang menunjukkan berita yang menghebohkan hari ini. Kyuhyun mengamatinya dan membaca berita tersebut.

"Semua karyawan membicarakan tentang berita ini, mereka semua mengira ini manager-nim karena baju yang digunakan sama." Jelas Hyukjae.

Kyuhyun memberikan kembali tablet tersebut kepada Hyukjae kemudian pergi tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Kyuhyun pergi ke toilet, berdiam diri disalah satu bilik. Ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini terjadi lagi pada dirinya, bedanya hanya namanya tidak disebut kali ini.

Beberapa orang memasuki toilet seraya bergosip, sementara Kyuhyun hanya dapat diam dan mendengarnya orang-orang bergosip tentangnya. Bukankah toilet tempat terampuh untuk mendengar pendapat orang tentang dirimu.

' _Kau sudah lihat kan berita pagi ini, aku yakin sekali itu Kyuhyun manager, pakaian yang ia kenakan sama dengan yeoja di berita ini.'_

' _Benar sekali, bukankah dulu juga Kyuhyun manager pernah terlibat skandal dengna Jung Yunho.'_

' _Ah benar, aku ingat. Miss Cho yang diberitakan waktu itu adalah Kyuhyun manager, aku melihat fotonya saat itu dan sangat mirip dengan manager-nim.'_

' _Itu atinya manager-nim mempunyai anak di luar nikah. OMO, jadi selama ini manager menyembunyikan anaknya.'_

' _Aku yakin anak yang dikandungnya itu anak Jung Yunho, mungkin saja mereka menyembunyikan pernikahan mereka karena takut karis Jung Yunho hancur.'_

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar semua perkacap itu, kedua kakinya terasa lemas, ia paksakan untuk berdiri dan berjalan. Ia berjalan gontai, mengapa semua orang hanya bisa melihat keburukan orang lain dan menghujatnya. Satu keburukan bisa menghilangkan seribu kebaikan, begitulah kira-kira.

"Chwang." Panggil kyuhyun lemah memasuki ruangan Changmin. Changmin terkejutmelihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Changmin membantu Kyuhyun untuk duduk.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Changmin khawatir.

"Kau pasti sudah membacanyakan Chwang makanya tadi kau datang menemuiku di atap."

"Dengar Kyu, tidak ada yang tahu kalau yang diberita itu adalah kau. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Mereka semua sudah tahu Chwang, bahkan seisi kantor membicarakanku dan mengungkit masa laluku."

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi Yunho?"

"Untuk apa aku menghubunginya."

"Aishh sial mengapa jadi seperti ini. Aku akan menemuinya dan menghajarnya."

"Jangan Chwang, jangan memperkeruh masalah." Cegah Kyuhyun.

Apa lagi yag bisa dilakukan Changmin jika Kyuhyun sudah berbicara demikian.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, terlihat Siwon sedang mengotak-atikan smartphonenya. Membaca-baca komentar dari fansnya dan membalas sebagiannya. Siwon terlihat sangat bosan, ia melirik sang appa.

"Appa, tidak bisakah kau buat karyawan agar pulang cepat." Pinta Siwon.

"Aku membayar mereka untuk bekerja bukan pulang cepat." Bantah appa Choi seraya berkutat dengan berkas-berkas.

"Sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa appa." Rayu Siwon tapi tidak mempan membujuk appanya.

"Tunggulah satu jam lagi Siwon atau kau pulang saja duluan."

"Shireo, aku sengaja menyelesaikan syutingku terlebih dahulu dan menunggu disini, bagaimana mungkin aku pulang duluan."

"Ayolah appa, aku akan menuruti apapun perintah appa, jebal." Mohon Siwon

"Termasuk setuju untuk perjodohan?" Goda sang appa.

"YA bagaimana mungkin appa tega menjodohkanku padahal appa tahu aku sedang dekat dengan Kyuhyun..uppss." Siwon mentup mulutnya karena keceplosan.

Appa Choi mengambil gagang telepon kemudia menghubungi sekretarisnya "Katakan pada seluruh karyawan bahwa mereka bisa pulang sekarang juga."

"Sudah sana pergi, kejar Kyuhyunmu." Siwon senang bukan kepalang.

"Appa gomawo." Siwon langsung melesat keluar.

.

.

.

Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya, tentunya dengan persembunyian ekstra karena banyak karyawan yang berlalu lalang untuk segera pulang. Semua karyawan sudah pulang tapi Siwon belum melihat Kyuhyun sama sekali, Siwon menunggu dengan cemas. Butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun keluar dari ruangannya, Siwon menghampiri kyuhyun.

"Hai Kyu." Sapa Siwon

"Oh.. Siwon."

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Siwon yang melihat Kyuhyuh tidak seceria biasanya.

"Aniya, gwenchana.. emh Siwon mau kah kau menemaniku minum?" Ajak kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau minum sambil berkaraoke?" Usul Siwon, setidaknya kalau di tempat karaoke ruangannya tertutup dan tidak akan ada yang mengganggu mereka ataupun mengenali Siwon, begitulah pikirnya.

"Kajja."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah menghabiskan dua botol soju, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu kuat dalam hal minum, sedangkan Siwon hanya meminum beberapa teguk saja karena ia harus mengendarai mobilnya, ia tidak boleh mabuk. Bisa saja ia menggunakan jasa supir pengganti tetapi ia tidak mau kalau nanti supir penggantinya akan mengenali diriya.

"Siwon, kau harus tahu kalau aku mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus. Kau harus mendengarkanku bernyanyi." Ujar Kyuhyun dalam keadaan mabuk, ia mengambil microfon setelah sebelumnya memilih sebuah lagu.

 **(Eternal Sunshine)**

Banyak yang aku fikirkan

Setelah kau pergi, setiap kesempatan yang datang

Semua pasti tentang dirimu

Aku ingin menghapusmu tapi juga masih ingin mengenangmu

Perasaan hati berkecambuk didadaku

Hari ini, sama seperti kemarin dan besok

Aku hanyut bagaikan butiran debu

Aku mencoba membencimu

Kembali mengingat bahwa kita sudah saling berpisah

Kemudian hatiku hancur

Ketika mendapati aku sama sekali tidak bisa melupakanmu

Hari-hari berlalu seperti ini

Jika aku memiliki kesempatan untuk menghapus kenangan ini

Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Ketika aku membuka mata dipagi hari

Dan aku sudah melupakan semua tentangmu

Apakah aku bisa hidup dengan nyaman?

Siwon baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki suara yang sangat merdu. Siwon tahu apa makna lagu yang Kyuhyun nyanyikan tapi Siwon tidak mau memikirkannya. Bukankah kau bebas memilih lagu apapun yang ingin kau nyanyikan.

Setelah selesai menyanyi, Kyuhyun menghampiri Siwon.

"Bagaimana suaraku?"

"Sangat bagus, aku suka mendengarmu bernyanyi."

"Siwon mengapa kau baik sekali padaku?" Siwon tidak dapat menjawab pertanyaan kyuhyun, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu, mungkin karena ia tertarik dengan Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah kita tetap seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya tak sadarkan diri dipelukan Siwon.

Siwon mengantarkan Kyuhyun pulang ke rumahnya, ia yang menggendong Kyuhyun dan meletakkannya di ranjang. Setelahnya ia mohon pamit kepada eomma Kyuhyun.

"Apa Kyuhyun tahu siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya eomma Cho

"Maksud ahjumma?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan eomma Kyuhyun.

"Profesimu sebagai artis."

"Ah.. aniya."

"Kumohon kau jangan menyakiti hati putriku." Pinta eomma Cho

"Ne, ahjumma. Saya permisi dulu."

.

.

.

Siwon berbaring diranjangnya, ia melihat-lihat fotonya dengan Kyuhyun saat makan siang tadi. Dipilihnya salah satu foto kemudian menjadikannya wallpaper di handphonenya.

"Kau begitu manis Kyu." Disentuhnya foto Kyuhyun.

Kemudian Siwon menjelajah melihat artikel terkini.

 **Jung Yunho ketahuan sedang berkencan**

Berita tersebut disertai gambar dimana Jung Yunho sedang memegang tangan seorang yeoja yang wajahnya tidak terlihat begitu jelas

"Wow Yunho hyung terlibat skandal." Ujar Siwon tanpa memerhatikan dengan jelas foto yang terlampir dan tidak membaca isi berita. Ia hanya membaca judulnya saja. Padahal jika ia perhatikan dengan jelas ia akan menemukan sebuah fakta yang mengejutkan

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Okay cukup sekian ya Chap4. Kyuhyun belum tahu siapa itu Siwon dan Siwon juga belum tahu masa lalu Kyuhyun, kalau keduanya tahu kira-kira gimana ya?

Ini memang sengaja aku buat gak terlalu serius ada sedikit humornya biar gak bosen.

Typo bertebaran karena gak aku edit lagi. Untuk FF lama yang bakal aku lanjutin cuma Mianhae Nae Aegya aja ya soalnya di ffn udah gak ada lagi ff lainnya dan di WP juga ternyata gak ada.

Silakan komen, kritik dan saran biar aku semangat buat ngetik lanjutannya dan update asap.

thanKYU


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel Heart**

Pairing:  
WonKyu

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, kepalanya terasa berat akibat mabuk semalam. Dilihatnya kesekeliling, ternyata ia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang terjadi semalam saat ia mabuk akan tetapi ia tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Semoga aku tidak mengatakan yang aneh-aneh."

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minum, ia butuh air hangat untuk menetralisir tenggorokkannya yang terasa pahit. Terlihat eomma Cho sedang menyiapkan sarapan di dapur.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang." Ujar eomma Cho kemudian mengambil air hangat dan memberikannya kepada Kyuhyun. Eomma Cho tahu kalau sehabis mabuk anaknya pasti akan meminum air hangat, oleh sebab itu eomma Cho sudah menyiapkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Eomma apa Siwon yang mengantarku pulang semalam?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah meminum air hangatnya.

"Ne, mengapa kau tidak pernah cerita tentang Siwon eoh?"

"Dia hanya teman sekantorku eomma."

"Teman sekantor..." jadi benar bahwa Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui siapa Siwon sebenarnya dan Siwon telah berbohong tentang pekerjaannya "..lalu mengapa kau malah mabuk semalam padahal kau masih hari bekerja pagi ini?"

"Kemarin kami pulang cepat eomma jadi kami keluar untuk minum, aku hanya minum sedikit eomma, sungguh." Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun adalah bohong, kecuali mengenai seberapa banyak ia minum. Eommanya bisa marah besar kalau tahu berapa banyak yang ia minum semalam.

"Sudah sana cepat mandi lalu kita sarapan bersama, eomma sudah menyiapkan bekal untukmu."

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain di waktu yang bersamaan, terdengar suara deringan handphone yang tak kunjung berhenti namun hal tersebut tidak membuat sang empunya terbangun dari tidurnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Bahkan suara ketukan pintu juga tidak dapat membangunkannya.

CEKLEK

"Aigoo, ternyata anak ini masih tidur. Siwon ireona, palliwa." Eomma Choi memcoba membangunkan anaknya, tak lama kemudian terdengar lagi suara handphone yang menandakan panggilan masuk. Eomma Choi mengambil handphone tersebut dan mengangkatnya.

" _YA Choi Siwon kau dimana, syuting akan segera dimulai."_ Eomma Choi menjauhkan handphone tersebut dari telinganya karena mendengar suara teriakan dari manager Siwon.

"Manager Lee ini aku eomma Siwon."

" _Eoh ahjjuma, mianhae aku tidak tahu."_

"Gwenchana manager Lee, kau pasti pusing mengatur anak ini."

" _Ahjjuma boleh aku minta tolong suruh Siwon segera datang ke lokasi syuting, syuting hari ini dimulai dari pagi aku sudah memberitahunya kemarin."_

"Baiklah manager Lee."

PLIPP

Panggilanpun berakhir, eomma Choi ingin meletakkan handphone Siwon namum diurungkan niatnya karena melihat wallpaper di handphone tersebut. Foto Siwon dengan seorang yeoja, eomma Choi berpikir siapa yeoja tersebut.

"Siwon Siwon Siwon cepat bangun nak, Siwon apa ini Kyuhyun yang kalian maksud." Eomma Choi terus saja menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Siwon. Mendengar kata 'Kyuhyun' Siwon langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa eomma tadi mengatakan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon masih dengan setengah kesadaran karena baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Apa ini Kyuhyun?" Tunjuk eomma Choi pada wallpaper handphone Siwon.

"Ne, itu Kyuhyun. Eomma, sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam 8."

"Jam 8...OMO aku terlambat. YA eomma mengapa tidak membangunkanku dari tadi." Siwon langsung meloncat dari kasurnya dan segera menuju kamar mandi. Managernya pasti akan mengoceh sepanjang hari kalau ia sampai terlambat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki kantornya dengan senyuman, ia bertekat akan menghadapi semua gosip miring tentang dirinya. Ia tidak mau melarikan diri lagi. Tak jauh darinya ia melihat Siwon sedang dimarahi oleh seseorang. Ia berjalan mendekati Siwon namun Siwon dan namja yang memarahinya sudah berjalan menuju lift. Akhirnya Kyuhyunpun memilih untuk memanggil Siwon.

"Siwon Siwon.." Siwon mendengar ada yang memanggilnya jadi ia menoleh dan ternyata itu Kyuhyun. Siwon menekan tombol agar pintu lift tidak tertutup. Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam lift menyusul Siwon.

"Siwon gwenchana?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik karena tidak ingin di dengar oleh namja di sebelah Siwon.

"Gwenchana, wae?" Tanya Siwon tidak mengerti.

"Bukankah tadi orang yang di sebelahmu memarahimu.." Kyuhyun melihat penampilan Siwon dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki "..ck pantas saja kau dimarahi pasti karena kau memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi, aku kan sudah memperingatkanmu." Siwon hanya tersenyum canggung, bagaimana tidak canggung kalau di sebelahnya ada sang manager yang bisa dengan mudah membongkar kedoknya.

Kyuhyun sedikit heran mengapa tidak ada orang yang menaiki lift ini kecuali mereka bertiga. Kyuhyun memperhatika lift dengan seksama dan benar saja ia melihat sebuah tulisan yang menunjukkan bahwa lift ini khusus untuk Bossnya.

"OMO Siwon bagaimana ini?" Panik Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo, mengapa kau mendadak panik?"

"Ini lift khusus sajangnim, bagaimana ini kita bisa dapat masalah."

"Jinja?" Siwon tentu tahu tapi ia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui.

"Igo.." Kyuhyun menunjukkan tulisan yang berada di dalam lift tersebut "..bagaimana ini Siwon, sajangnim pasti melihatnya di CCTV." Heboh Kyuhyun, sedangkan manager Siwon mencoba menahan tawanya.

"YA ahjjusi mengapa kau malah tertawa seperti itu." Manager Siwon _shock_ mendengar panggilan Kyuhyun padanya, hey dia belum setua itu, dia hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Siwon. Siwon menatap tajam managernya mengisyaratkan untuk diam dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Tenanglah Kyu, aku akan menemui sajangnim dan meminta maaf kepadanya." Siwon mencoba menenangkan Kyu.

"Tapi ini salahku juga, bagaimana mungkin hanya kau saja yang meminta maaf." Kyuhyun tidak enak harus melimpahkan semua kesalahan ini pada Siwon seorang.

"Gwenchana, lagi pula ini juga salahku karena salah masuk lift dan tadi aku yang menahan lift agar tidak tertutup sehingga kau ikut masuk kesini, jadi jangan khawatir lagi." Memang benar apa kata Siwon akan tetapi Kyuhyun masih merasa tidak enak hati.

"ehhmm.. sebagai gantinya bagaimana kalau nanti kita makan siang bersama." Tawa Kyuhyun seraya menunjukkan bekal yang ia tenteng sedari tadi.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak."

TENG

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai 12, Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam lift diikuti dengan Siwon.

"Siwon kau mau kemana kita sudah terlambat." Teriak manager menghentikan langkah Siwon.

"Hyung tunggu sebentar 1 menit saja, tahan pintunya." Pinta Siwon. Siwon mengamati Kyuhyun yang terus berjalan menjauhinya hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

Sementara di bawah sana tepatnya di lantai 1, Choi sajangnim sudah menunggu cukup lama dari biasanya di depan pintu lift namun pintunya tidak kunjung terbuka. Dilihatnya angka yang terletak di bagian atas pintu lift.

"12? Kenapa liftnya tidak bergerak."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya dan ia mendapati ada buket bunga di mejanya. Dilihatnya ada kartu yang terselip, diambilnya kartu tersebut kemudian membaca isinya.

 _Eonni, jangan bersedih lagi. Kau pasti bisa melaluinya seperti dulu. Kyuhyun eonni fighting_

"Tidak ada nama pengirimnya, siapapun kau terima kasih telah memberiku semangat." Ucap Kyuhyun dihadapan bunga yang dipegangnya.

.

.

.

 **HOT NEWS**

Jung Yunho dikabarkan telah menikah dengan Miss Cho

.

.

.

Kini Kyuhyun berada di ruang rapat kembali, masih membahas masalah yang sama.

"Ada yang sudah membuat resumenya?" Tanya Kyuhyun kepada seluruh teamnya.

"Begini manager-nim, sepertinya kita tidak dapat menggunakan Jung Yunho." Ujar salah seorang karyawan

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun heran, bukankah kemarin mereka yang sangat menginginkan Yunho mengapa sekarang berubah pikiran.

"Saat ini Jung Yunho sedang terlibat skandal manager-nim, jadi akan sangat beresiko kalau kita tetap menggunakan Yunho." Ujar karyawan lainnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu akan lebih baik jika kita ganti dengan Song Joongki saja karena saat ini ia banyak menarik perhatian publik." Bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa memilih Song JoongKi? Tentu saja atas saran dari Changmin.

"Aku setuju manager-nim."

"Aku juga setuju."

"Baiklah jika semuanya setuju, Hyukjae-ssi kau hubungi pihak Song Joongki dan atur pertemuannya."

"Baik, manager-nim."

"ehhmmm...manager-nim." Salah seorang karyawan menunjuk tangannya berniat bertanya kepada Kyuhyun meskipun terlihat jelas di wajahnya bahwa ia tidak terlalu yakin ingin menanyakannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Tiffany-ssi."

"Apa benar yeoja yang diberitakan kemarin dengan Jung Yunho adalah Anda? Aku membaca berita kalau Jung Yunho telah menikah secara diam-diam dengan Miss Cho dan memiliki seorang anak, bukankah Miss Cho itu Anda manager-nim?"

Kyuhyun menahan nafas dalam-dalam mencoba mengatur emosinya, kedua tangannya sudah terkepal kuat.

"Ne, Miss Cho yang diberitakan beberapa tahun lalu adalah aku. Apa kau punya bukti bahwa aku dan Yunho sudah menikah Tiffany-ssi?" Tiffany menelan ludahnya tidak dapan berkata apapun begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun "Jangan pernah menyebarkan gosip jika kau tidak tahu faktanya." Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya kemudian meninggalkan ruang rapat.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membasuh wajahnya mencoba mendinginkan hati dan pikirannya. Dilihatnya pantulan dirinya dicermin.

"Kau pasti bisa Kyuhyun, fighting." Ujar Kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Saat hendak keluar dari toliet, ia mendengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di toilet tersebut. Kyuhyun dapat mendengar segerombolan orang menggosip tentang dirinya.

' _Kurasa gosipnya benar kalau Yunho telah menikah dengan manager-nim, buktinya ia tidak pernah berkencan selama ini.'_

' _Aku dengar tadi saat rapat manager-nim mengaku kalau Miss Cho adalah dirinya.'_

' _Wah jinja? Kalau aku jadi manager-nim aku pasti tidak akan berani menampakkan diriku lagi.'_

Kyuhyun sungguh bosan mendengar orang-orang selalu menggosipkannya yang tidak-tidak. Kali ini Kyuhyun memilih keluar dari bilik dan menghampiri para penggosip tersebut. Para karyawan yang sedari tadi menggosip tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka, mereka sangat terkejut begitu melihat pantulan tubuh Kyuhyun di cermin yang baru saja keluar dari salah satu bilik toilet tersebut.

"Ma—nager-nim." Gugup para karyawan, sontak mereka berbalik dan menunduk takut.

"Jessica-ssi, apa kau punya bukti kalau aku telah menikah?" Jessica tidak dapat menjawab.

"Wae mengapa sekarang kalian diam? Bukankah tadi kalian sibuk membicarakanku?"

"Kami hanya memberikan pendapat kami manager-nim." Jawab Jessica yang sontak mendapat senggolan dari kedua temannya.

"Pendapat? Jessica-ssi, Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku memberikan pendapatku tentangmu?"

"Maksud manager-nim?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum menjelaskan maksudnya "Melihat penampilanmu yang seperti ini, aku yakin kau sering pergi ke klub malam dan tidur dengan banyak pria. Saat aku mengatakannya kepada seluruh karyawan, menurutmu bagaimana selanjutnya?" Kyuhyun memberikan senyuman terbaiknya kepada Jessica.

Jessica menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya "Anda tidak berhak berkata seperti itu manager-nim meskipun Anda adalah atasanku. Apa Anda memiliki bukti untuk membenarkan hal tersebut?" Marah Jessica sedangkan Kyuhyun malah tertawa mendengar perkataan Jessica.

"Apa kau lupa Jessica-ssi tadi kau bilang kau memberikan pendapat tentangku dan sekarang aku hanya melakukan hal sama sepertimu, aku memberikan pendapat tentangmu. Apa aku perlu bukti saat menyampaikan pendapatku? Aniya, aku tidak memerlukannya. Yang memerlukan bukti adalah dirimu, bukti bahwa kau tidak melakukannya. Apa kau paham sekarang Jessica-ssi?"

"Maafkan saya manager-nim." Jessica membungkuk kepada Kyuhyun menyesali perbuatannya.

"Kembalilah bekerja." Perintah Kyuhyun kemudian meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengambil bekalnya kemudian pergi ke atap dan menunggu Siwon disana. Sudah lima menit berlalu namun Siwon belum juga datang. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memainkan handphonenya sembari menunggu Siwon. Dibukanya situs yang ditunjukkan Changmin yang berisi tentang dirinya. Kyuhyun melihat foto terbaru yang dimuat di situs tersbut, ternyata itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Yunho persis seperti foto dalam artikel-artikel lainnya namun pengambilan foto dari sudut yang berbeda. Kyuhyun membaca judul artikelnya ' **Kebenaran yang Sesungguhnya'**.

Kyuhyun merasa tertarik dengan artikel tersebut kemudian mulai membacanya.

' _Semua media memberitakan buruk tentangnya tanpa mengetahui fakta yang sesungguhnya. Semua yang diberitakan media adalah bohong, aku berbicara seperti itu karena aku tahu kebenarnya seperti apa. Kali ini aku tidak akan tinggal diam, akan aku tunjukkan semua buktinya satu persatu jika kalian mengganggunya kembali._

 _Aku tahu ini pasti berat bagimu eonni tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa melewatinya. Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian karena kami akan selalu mendukungmu eonni. Eonni fighting.'_

Kyuhyun tidak menyangka kalau masih ada yang mendukungnya, ia tersenyum membaca artikel tersebut. Dilihatnya pada kolom komentar ternyata banyak pula komentar-komentar yang memberinya dukungan. Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan bunga yang ia dapatnya tadi pagi, ia berpikir bahwa merekalah yang mengirimnya. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberikan komentarnya disana.

 _ **CKH**_

 _Gomawo ^_^_

Kyuhyun seperti mendapatkan semangatnya kembali setelah membaca artikel tersebut. Tidak lama kemudian Siwon pun datang dengan berlari.

"Kyu, maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Siwon seraya menstabilkan nafasnya. Kyuhyun mengambilkan air dan memberikannya kepada Siwon.

"Minumlah dulu Siwon, kau pasti lelah." Siwon menerima gelas yang berisi air dan langsung meminumnya hingga tak bersisa. Kyuhyun mulai membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Kau yang memasak semua ini Kyu?" Tanya Siwon menatap takjup semua makanan yang dihidangkan.

"Aniya, eomma yang memasak ini semua. Eomma tidak pernah memperbolehkan aku memasak." Jelas Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?"

"Semuanya akan hancur jika aku yang memasak."

"Jinja? Hahahaha." Siwon menertawakan Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa memasak.

"Ya jangan tertawa. Cepat habiskan." Kyuhyun memasukkan banyak makan ke mulut Siwon agar tidak menertawakannya lagi.

Kini mereka telah menghabiskan semua bekal buatan eomma Cho. Mereka bersantai sejenak memandangi langit.

"Kyu, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Ujar Siwon.

"Ne, katakanlah."

"Mau kah kau makan malam bersamaku hari Sabtu?" Ajak Siwon ragu, Siwon takut Kyuhyun menolaknya.

"Mengapa kau katakan sekarang, bukankah hari Sabtu masih 4 hari lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Agar kau bisa mengosongkan jadwalmu, aku takut kau tidak bisa kalau aku mengajakku mendadak."

"Baiklah, kita akan makan malam dimana Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Restaurant Heaven." Kyuhyun terkejut mendengarnya. Itu adalah restaurant mahal.

"Siwon, disanakan mahal. Bagaimana kalau ditempat lain saja." Usul Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana, aku mendapatkan diskon jadi tidak terlalu mahal." Bohong Siwon.

"Jinjayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan.

"Ne, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Kau hanya perlu datang saja, aku sudah memesan tempatnya."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kantornya dengan serius. Handphone Kyuhyun berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk, ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Begitu mengetahui siapa penelponnya, Kyuhyunpun mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya kembali berdering dengan penelpon yang sama, merasa terganggung akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengangkatnya.

"Waeyo Jung Yunho-ssi."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Jangan bilang kependekan ya karena setiap chapnya aku bikin lebih dari 2000 words. Kemarin ada yang bilang alurnya kecepetan jadi ini udah aku perlambat. Hubungan WonKyu nya dibuat perlahan aja ya, pasti aneh kalau mereka langsung jadian padahal baru kenal.

Silakan komentar, Kritik dan sarannya.

thanKYU


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel Heart**

Pairing:  
WonKyu

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun kembali ke ruangannya dan menyelesaikan beberapa tugas kantornya dengan serius. Handphone Kyuhyun berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk, ia melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Begitu mengetahui siapa penelponnya, Kyuhyunpun mengabaikan panggilan tersebut dan meneruskan pekerjaannya.

Tak lama kemudian handphonenya kembali berdering dengan penelpon yang sama, merasa terganggung akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengangkatnya.

"Waeyo Jung Yunho-ssi."

" _YA KAU SENGAJA MENYEBARLUASKAN VIDEO ITU. MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MENGHUBUNGIKU DULU."_ Kyuhyun menjauhkan handphonenya karena suara teriakan yang didengarnya.

"Video? Video apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti, pasalnya semua foto dan video saat mereka masih berpacaran sudah Kyuhyun hapus semuanya.

" _Ck..jika kau memerlukan uang kau bisa bilang padaku tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini."_

"Dengar ya Jung Yunho-ssi, aku tidak tahu sama sekali video apa yang kau maksud dan aku tidak butuh uangmu. Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi." Marah Kyuhyun kemudian memutuskan panggilan tersbut.

Mood Kyuhyun benar-benar buruk setelah menerima panggilan dari Yunho. Kehidupan Kyuhyun yang damai kini berubah kembali menjadi kacau, semua ini dikarenakan Jung Yunho. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak dapat melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

CEKLEK

"Kyu." Ujar seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu yang tak lain adalah Changmin.

"Wae?" Jawab Kyuhyun ketus.

"Sepertinya kau sedang dalam mood yang buruk, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Ne, dia menghubungiku dan marah-marah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada tinggi.

"Nugu?" Tanya Changmin pelan, ia takut terkena imbas dari kemarahan Kyuhyun.

"Yunho."

"MWO, WAE?" Kaget Changmin.

"Molla, untuk apa kau kemari?" Changmin hampir saja lupa maksud kedatangannya ke ruangan Kyuhyun, untuk saja Kyuhyun menanyakannya.

"Ini lihatlah." Changmin menunjukkan Kyuhyun video yang tadi sempat ia lihat.

.

" _Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, aku tidak mempunyai banyak waktu." Ucap Yunho tepat saat Kyuhyun baru saja tiba dihadapannya._

" _Yun, sungguh aku tidak mengatakan apapun ke media. Kau harus mengkonfirmasi kebenarannya Yun, semua media memberitakan yang salah dan mereka menyudutkanku." Pinta Kyuhyun tapi Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan mendengarnya._

" _Konfirmasi apa huh? Mengkonfirmasi bahwa kau hamil anak Changmin. Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali bagiku."_

" _Tapi Yun..."_

" _Dengar..semua kekacauan ini berawal dari kau jadi kau sendiri saja yang membereskannya. Jika kau tetap menggangguku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menuntutmu. Jangan hubungi aku lagi apapun yang terjadi, KAU DAN AKU sudah berakhir." Tegas Yunho lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun._

" _Aku akan membesarkan anak ini.." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun "..tidak peduli kau mengakuinya atau tidak, anak ini tetaplah anakmu. Ku mohon jangan paksa aku untuk menggugurkannya."_

 **(Scene di Chapter 1)**

.

"Bagaimana mungkin." Kyuhyun tidak percaya ternyata ada seseorang yang merekam mereka saat itu. Dengan video itu sudah dapat menjelaskan segalanya, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Yunho, Kyuhyun mengandung anak Yunho dan tidak bertanggujawabnya Yunho.

"Siapa yang melakukan ini Chwang?"

"Salah satu mantan fans Yunho." Jawab Changmin kemudian menunjukkan tulisan yang berisi keterangan video tersebut. "Kurasa dia ingin membersihkan namamu Kyu."

 _Setelah menyaksikan video tersebut, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaiman aku bisa mendapatkan video tersebut, bukan? Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut aku akan memperkenalkan diriku terlebih dahulu. Dulu kalian mengenalku dengan JYHL, salah satu fansite Jung Yunho. Aku tidak bisa lagi menutupi kebusukannya jadi aku memutuskan berhenti memberi dukungan kepadanya karena aku tahu kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan._

 _Dari awal aku sudah mengetahui bahwa dia sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya karena itu adalah suatu hal yang sangat wajar. Akan tetapi aku tidak bisa diam saja ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menghamili yeoja tersebut dan tidak mau bertanggungjawab. Aku sangat kecewa atas tindakannya, seharusnya ia bertanggungjawab atas perbuatannya._

 _Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa aku baru mengungkapkannya sekarang? Itu semua karena media yang mulai memberitakan hal yang tidak benar lagi. Aku tidak bisa tinggal diam dan aku ingin kalian semua mengetahui yang sesungguhnya terjadi._

 _Selama dua tahun ini aku mengikuti yeoja tersebut secara diam-diam. Dia bukanlah yeoja jahat seperti yang diberitakan melainkan yeoja berhati malaikat yang pernah ku temui. Kalian harus mengenalnya lebih dalam sebelum menghujatnya. Silakan kunjungi website untuk membaca berita yang lainnya._

Kyuhyun membaca setiap kata yang tertulis disana, benar kata Changmin kalau yang membuat postingan ini ingin membersihkan namanya. Kyuhyun sangat berterima kasih kepada siapapun dia yang rela melakukan semua ini.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, terjadi perseteruan antara dua namja.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat kau buat kesepakatan dengan mantan fansmu agar tidak menyebarkan beritanya miring tentangmu dan segera hubungi yeoja itu." Titah CEO SM Ent kepada salah satu artisnya.

"Sajangnim aku bisa jelaskan semuanya." Bela si artis yang tak lain adalah Yunho.

"Lakukan atau kau harus menanggung semua royalti."

"Baik, sajangnim."

Yunho mencoba menghubungi seseorang namun panggilan tak kunjung diangkat. "Aish sial." Umpat Yunho. Dipercepat langkahnya menuju mobilnya, dia benar-benar harus menemui orang tersebut.

.

.

.

"Hyung kau sudah memesan tempat di restaurant heaven kan?" tanya Siwon pada managernya di sela-sela syutingnya.

"Ne sudah, aku sudah pesan sesuai permintaanmu."

"Bagaimana dengan bunganya?" Tanya Siwon lagi.

"Semuanya beres."

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung." Ujar Siwon sambil menunjukkan dua jempolnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong apa kau yakin dia benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau itu artis?" Tanya manager yang merasa agak aneh.

"Ne, dia tidak mengenaliku bahkan saat pertama kali kami bertemu." Jelas Siwon.

"Tapi bisa sajakan kalau dia hanya berpura-pura, kau taukan maksudku."

"Hyung jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak." Marah Siwon.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ssi, apa kau sudah membuat janji dengan pihak Song JongKi?" tanya Kyuhyun kepada asistennya. Mood Kyuhyun sudah kembali lagi setelah membaca pernyataan mantan fans Yunho atau lebih tepatnya sekarang adalah fansnya, Sparkyu.

"Sampai saat ini belum manager-nim karena dia sedang mengadakan fanmeet di China, dua hari lagi kita baru mendapat kepastiannya."

"Baiklah, jika dalam minggu ini kita tidak dapat mengadakan pertemuan dengannya kita terpaksa harus menggantiny kembali karena tidak tidak punya banyak waktu lagi."

"Baik manager-nim."

"Aku akan menghadap sajangnim dulu kemudian akan mengecek lokasi baru. Jika kau sudah selesai dengan laporannya letakkan saja di mejaku, akan aku periksa besok."

"Baik manager-nim."

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Bossnya, ia ingin melaporkan perkembangan atas proyeknya yang kenyataannya belum ada kemajuannya sama sekali. Namun, bagaimanapun juga ia harus tetap melaporkanya dan sebenarnya ada hal lain juga yang ia sampaikan kepada Bossnya itu.

"Kami telah sepakat untuk menggunakan Song JongKi sebagai modelnya sajangnim, namun sampai saat ini kami belum dapat mengadakan pertemuan dengannya. Kami akan berusaha untuk melakukan pertemuan dalam minggu ini." Jelas Kyuhyun pada atasannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh kembali Kyuhyun-ssi."

"eehmm sajangnim, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kukatakan." Ujar Kyuhyun takut-takut.

"Katakanlah."

"Begini sajangnim,hhmm..." Kyuhyun ragu mengatakannya tapi ia harus tetap mengatakannya apapu resikonya. Ia tidak mungkin mengorbankan orang lain atas kesalahannya juga. "...sebenarnya tadi pagi saya tidak sengaja menggunakan lift khusus untuk sajangnim. Saya tidak sengaja melakukannya, saya mohon maaf atas tindakan ceroboh saya sajangnim, Anda boleh menghukum saya jangan hanya memberi hukuman kepada Siwon." Kyuhyun berpikir bahwa Siwon sudah mengatakannya dan menerima hukuman dari Bossnya.

Kyuhyun membungkuk di hadapan Bossnya menandakan penyesalannya, sedangkan tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun, Bossnya malah tersenyu. Sebenarnya Tuan Choi terlah mengetahuinya, bukan karena Siwon yang mengatakannya melainkan karena melihat rekaman CCTV yang terdapat di lift tersebut. Anaknya itu bahkan belum mengatakan apapun padanya, menelponpun tidak.

"Gwenchana Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku memaafkanmu kali ini." Kyuhyun menegakkan badannya mendengar perkataan Tuan Choi.

"Terima kasih sajangnim" Kyuhyun membungkuk sekali lagi untuk berterima kasih kepada tuan Choi.

"ehhmm Anda tidak akan menghukum Siwon juga kan sajangnim?" Kyuhyun takut kalau ia tidak dihukum tapi hanya Siwon saja yang dihukum. Oleh karena itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk bertaya.

"Ne, aku tidak akan menghukumnya." Bagaimana mungkin Tuan Choi menghukum anaknya sendiri yang jelas tidak bersalah. Lift itu memag khusus untunya, keluarganya dan tamu-tamu petingnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saya mohon pamit sajangnim."

Setelahnya Kyuhyun pergi untuk melakukan pengecekan lokasi baru yang akan dibuka bulan depan pada proyek barunya. Kyuhyun menaiki taksi agar lekas sampai di tempat tujuan, tepat saat taksi yang Kyuhyun naiki melaju pergi, ada sebuah mobil mewah yang datang ke kantornya.

.

.

.

Yunho segera memarkirkan mobilnya begitu tiba di kantor Kyuhyun. Ia keluar dari dalam mobilnya, menggunakan kacamata hitam bermaksud agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahuinya. Yunho memasuki kantor tempat Kyuhyun bekerja dan bertanya kepada resepsionis dimana lokasi ruangan Kyuhyun. Sang resepsionis memberitahu Yunho ruangan Kyuhyun tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Yunho.

Yunho mempercepat langkahnya begitu tiba di lantai 12. Para karyawan memerhatikan Yunho karena penampilannya yang begitu mencolok, banyak yang berbisik-bisik membicarakannya dan ada juga yang segeram merekamnya. Yunho dengan paksa masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun namun sayangnya kyuhyun tidak ada disana.

"Kau tidak boleh masuk sembarangan Tuan." Marah Hyukjae karena dengan tidak sopannya Yunho masuk ke ruangannya Kyuhyun dan membanting pintunya.

"Dimana Kyuhyun cepat katakan." Marah Yunho.

"Silakan duduk dulu Tuan, kita bisa bicara dengan baik-baik." Ujar Hyukjae berusaha ramah.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku huh?" Ujar Yunho kemudian melepas kacamatanya yang sontak membuat semua karyawan terkejut.

"Cepat katakan dimana Kyuhyun?" Maki Yunho.

"Manager-nim sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis."

"Aish.." Yunho sangat kesal, ia menendang kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan pengecekan lokasi, Kyuhyun langsung pulang ke rumahnya tidak kembali ke kantornya jadi ia tidak mengetahui kejadian yang terjadi di kantor saat ia pergi. Setelah sampai di rumah, Kyuhyun langsung membersihkan dirinya. Dirinya merasa sangat lelah. Dibaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya.

TRING

Bunyi handphoen Kyuhyun menandakan ada pesan masuk. Diambil handphonenya dan membuka pesan yang masuk.

 **From: Siwon**

Apa kau sudah pulang?

Tak perlu waktu lama, Kyuhyun segera membalas pesan Siwon tersebut.

 **To: Siwon**

Ne, apa kau juga sudah pulang?

 **From: Siwon**

Hmmm.. rasanya tubuhku akan remuk, aku lelah sekali. Apa aku boleh menelponmu?

 **To: Siwon**

Hmm

Tak lama kemudia handphone Kyuhyun berdering, benar saja Siwon menelponnya. Kyuhyun segera menerima panggilan dari Siwon.

"Yeoboseyo."

"..."

"Siwon."

" _Oh ne."_

"Mengapa kau diam saja eoh?" Sungguh Kyuhyun bingung harus mengatakan apa bahkan Siwon malah diam.

" _ah aniya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

"Berbicara denganmu."

" _hahaha..kau ini lucu sekali."_ Mendengar Siwon menertawakannya, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Siwon ada apa kau menelponku?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu. Bukan maksudnya tidak mau ditelpon Siwon hanya saja ia takut apakah Siwon sudah membaca berita tentangnya dan mengetahui tentang dirinya.

" _Apa aku tidak boleh menelponmu?"_

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Bukankah tadi kau bilang lelah, apa begitu banyak pekerjaanmu hari ini?"

" _Ne, bahkan aku harus mengulangnya beberapa kali."_ Keluh Siwon.

"Jinja? Lain kali kau harus lebih teliti agar tidak banyak salah."

Begitulah seterusnya percakapan keduanya hingga mereka terlelap di alam mimpinya masing-masing.

.

.

.

Keesoka harinya, seperti biasanya Kyuhyun pergi bekerja. Saat keluar dari pintu gerbang rumahnya, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendapati yunho yang tengah berdiri disana.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" Ketus Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus membantuku membereskan semua masalah ini." Jawab Yunho.

"Untuk apa aku membantumu, KAU..." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Yunho "..urusi saja masalahmu sendiri."

"Aku akan memberikan berapapun yang kau inginkan."

"Hey dengar ya, aku tidak membutuhkan uangmu sepeserpun. Apa kau pikir dengan semua uang yang kau miliki bisa mengembalikan anakku." Maki Kyuhyun tidak terima, ia merasa begitu direndahkan oleh Yunho.

"Apa semua ini karena Siwon huh. Kau memiliki hubungan dengan Siwon makanya kau melakukan semua ini padaku." Tuduh Yunho.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca eoh, bukan aku yang melakukannya tapi fansmu sendiri. Itu semua karena kelakuan bejatmu, dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang Siwon?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran, tidak ada yang tahu tentang Siwon kecuali Changmin dan eommanya bagaimana mungkin Yunho mengetahuinya.

"Kau yang bodoh, tentu saja aku tahu karena dia sama sepertiku."

.

.

.

Siwon menuju lokasi syutingnya, sejak kemarin ia tidak membaca berita apapun bahkan ia tidak memposting atau sekedar membaca komentar fansnya di akun sosialnya. Hal itu karena ia sangat sibuk dengan syutingnya, ia harus melakukan beberapa adegan perkelahian yang dilakukan olehnya sendiri tanpa pemeran pengganti. Ia juga harus mengulanginya saat ada adegan yang kurang tepat.

Hari ini ia tetap melanjutkan syutingnya namun tidak seberat kemarin. Saat sedang istirahat, ia memillih untuk duduk di kursinya yang telah disediakan. Tak lama kemudian sang manager menghampirinya membawakannya minuman. Siwon pun dengan senang hati menerima dan meminumnya.

"Siwon apa kau sudah melihat ini?" Sang manager menunjukkan sebuah video yang sedang hangat dibicarakan. Siwon melihatnya hingga video itu berakhir.

"Bukankah ini Yunho-hyung dan yeoja ini..." Siwon sedikit ragu dengan penglihatannya, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya "..kyuhyun."

"Ne, benar. Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Bagaimana bisa dia dan Yunho-hyung. Apa ini adegan dari sebuah film?" tanya Siwon tidak yakin, sebenarnya apa yang ditanyakan itulah kenyataan yang diharapkannya.

"Aniya, terdapat keterangannya disini yang menyatakan itu adalah video asli." Jelas manager membuat Siwon terkejut.

"Sebaiknya kau tanyakan dulu kepada Kyuhyun aku yakin dia punya penjelasannya." Sarang manager.

Siwon bangkit dari duduknya, ia masih tidak bisa percaya dengan hal ini. Ia membenarkan saran sang manager, ia harus menanyakan hal ini kepada Kyuhyun daripada ia harus berprasangka buruk. Tapi ia takut akan menyakiti hati Kyuhyun jika ia menanyakannya. Siwon sungguh bingung harus melakukan apa. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar mencari udara segar agar pikiran sedikit tenang. Akan tetapi,hal tersebut tidak dapat terlaksana karena ia dapat melihat Kyuhyun di lokasi syutingnya.

Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa ada disana, bukankah ia tidak tahu profesi Siwon yang sesungguhnya. Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun, dapat ia lihat tatapan Kyuhyun kepadanya yang sangat sulit diartikan. Siwon sempat melihat layar ponsel yang digenggang Kyuhyun menunjukkan tentang profil Siwon.

"Kyu.."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Beberapa pertanyaan yang menghantui reader semua sudah terjawab ya. Kenapa Siwon gak yakin itu kyuhyun? Udah jelas ya kalo dari awal yang diberitain kan pakai inisial Miss Cho tanpa menyebut nama lengkapnya, meskipun fotonya tersebar kan bisa aja kalo Cuma mirip *ngaco*

Kyu udah tahu nih tetang Siwon, gmanakah selanjutnya.

 **Lydiasimatupang23301** : Yunho pingin tahu tentang anaknya tapi dia juga gak mau karirnya hancur. Yunho galau haha

 **Kyuzet97** : thanKYU juga reviewnya

 **Anisa Jung** : belum saatnya, tunggu aja.

 **Anandaelf** : iya nih Yunho ganggu aja.

 **Guest** : Yups Kyuhyun emang gak ganti nomor dan gak ngapus kontak Yunho. Di korea gak kayak disini yang gonta-ganti nomor *sok tahu*

 **Alfireindra** : daddy lagi berjuang kok tenang aja

 **Guest** : yups Kyu emang gak pernah nonton tv dan baca berita tt dunia hiburan setelah putus dengan Yunho.

 **Aprilside** :gak da yang bisa berpaling dari pesona kyu

 **Cuttiekyu94** : setujuuuuuu

 **Kyulova** : kan masih masa pendekatan

 **Fifi** : udah ketahuan ya siapa yang dukung Kyu

 **Sofyanayunita1** : wah gimana ya kira-kira.

 **Gaemgyu92** : sampai nemu waktu yang pas untuk ngungkapin semuanya. udah ketahuan ya siapa yang dukung Kyu

 **Nia1013315** : udah ketahuan ya siapa yang dukung Kyu. Mian, gak diedit lagi jadi typo.

 **Fitry my** : wah udah tahu kan kenapa Yunho ngubungi Kyu.. hehe

 **Babyxx4072203** : Cuma mau marah-marah tuh hehe

 **Keira nadinda** : in udah update

Silakan komentar, Kritik dan sarannya.

thanKYU


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel Heart**

Pairing:  
WonKyu

.

.

.

 **Chapter** **7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di dalam bus menuju tempatnya bekerja, Kyuhyun memikirkan kata-kata Yunho tentang Siwon. _'sama sepertinya'_ apa maksud perkataan Yunho itu, apa mungkin Siwon juga pernah menghamili wanita seperti yang Yunho lakukan. Bus pun berhenti di halte dekat tempat Kyuhyun bekerja, Kyuhyun turun dari bus begitupun dengan penumpang yang lain. Pikirannya tidak tenang, kata-kata Yunho seakan menghantuiya.

Setibanya di ruangannya, Kyuhyun mencoba memeriksa laporan yang dibuat oleh Hyukjae. Namun sayangnya ia tidak dapat fokus pada laporan yang dibacanya. Selintas Kyuhyun ingat awal pertemuannya dengan Siwon.

' _apa kau tidak mengenaliku?'_

' _Aku siwon, Choi Siwon. Kalau kau mengetikkan namaku di Naver kau pasti akan terkejut.'_

' _Apa kau sudah mencari namaku di Naver?'_

Kyuhyun ingat sekarang, diawal pertemuannya Siwon selalu menyuruhnya untuk mencari nama Siwon di Naver. Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengetikan nama lengkap Siwon di naver dan munculnya profil lengkap Siwon disana.

 _Nama : Choi Siwon_

 _Lahir : Seoul, 07 April 1986_

 _Pekerjaan : Aktor dan model_

 _Tahun aktif : 2011 – sekarang_

Cukup, hanya melihat profil singkatnya saja Kyuhyun jelas yakin bahwa itu adalah Siwon yang dikelanal karena terdapat foto Siwon juga disana. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya begitu mengetahui kenyataan ini. Kyuhyun teringat bahwa ada syuting yang dilakukan di kantornya tepatnya di lantai 13.

Kyuhyun melangkah pergi menuju lokasi syuting, ia harus memastikannya. Sesampainya disana, Kyuhyun segera menajamkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan Siwon disana dan BINGO. Dia melihat sedang melakukan adegan akting dan sepertinya Siwon tidak menyadari kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus mengamati Siwon disana, ia bahkan melihat Siwon berbicara dengan namja yang ia temui di lift kemarin. Kyuhyun sungguh kecewa dengan sikap Siwon yang menutupi hal ini darinya. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh Siwon. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan lokasi syuting namun tanpa diduga Siwon melihatnya dan menghampirinya.

"Kyu..." Ucap Siwon terbata.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali menampar wajah Siwon, namun dirungkan niatnya ia tidak mungkin melakukannya disini. Pasti banyak mata yang memandangya aneh dan memberitakan ia yang tidak-tidak lagi. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kyuhyun pergi meinggal Siwon. Siwon mengejar Kyuhyun dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun.

"Kyu aku bisa jelaskan semuanya."

"Kumohon biarkan aku sendiri." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, syuting akan segera dimulai." Ujar manager menghampiri Siwon. Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja tanpa dapat dicegah Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pergi ke atap untuk menenangkan dirinya. Percuma ia kembali ke ruangannya karena ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih saat ini. Tak lama kemudia Changmin datang menghampirinya.

"Kyu, kudengar kemarin Yunho datang ke ruanganmu. Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

"Molla, aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Changmin heran dengan nada bicara Kyuhyun yang terkesan enggan untuk tidak peduli.

"Wae? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya Changmin penasaran.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun hanya bergumam menanggapi Changmin.

"Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan sekarang?"

"Dia membohongiku selama ini, mengapa aku bisa percaya begitu saja, mengapa aku tidak curiga sama sekali kepadanya." Jelas Kyuhyun tanpa memandang Changmin.

"Maksudmu Choi Siwon?"

Kyuhyun terdiam tidak menjawab, dipejamkan matanya kemudian menghembuskan nafas lagi. "Bahkan kau sudah mengetahuinya, begitu bodohnya aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal."

"Kau menyukainya?" Changmin sangat yakin kali ini dengan firasatnya kalau Kyuhyun mempunyai perasaan lain kepada Siwon, tidak mungkin sahabatnya itu bertingkah seperti ini kalau tidak ada perasaan apa-apa.

Kyuhyun tidak berniat sedikitpun menjawab pertanyaan Changmin kali ini, ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ragu apa mungkin ia menyukai Siwon?

"Ikuti apa kata hatimu karena apa yang hatimu katakan itulah yang kau rasakan." Nasihat Changmin sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sepeninggalan Changmin, Kyuhyun terus memikirkan kalimat terakhir Changmin. "Bahkan aku saja tidak tahu apa yang hatiku katakan."

.

.

.

Belum cukup masalah kehidupan yang tidak berjalan lancar, kini harus ditambah lagi dengan masalah proyeknya yang terancam gagal. Bagaimana tidak kalau artis yang seharusnya dapat melancarkan proyekya tidak dapat berperan serta. Salahkan juga dirinya yang tidak aktif memantau perkembangan dunia hiburan selama dua tahun ini jadi ia tidak dapat menemukan jalan keluarnya.

Sepertinya kesialan sedang menimpa Kyuhyun saat ini, bukannya selesai masalah demi masalah yang dihadapinya namun ini malah semakin bertambah. Jam istirahatpun tiba, semua karyawan berhamburan pergi ke Caffe dan restaurant namun tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Ia tetap setia di ruangannya, duduk di kursinya tanpa melakukan apapun.

BRAKK

Kyuhyun menatap pintu ruangannya yang baru saja di buka secara paksa oleh seseorang.

"Untuk apa lagi kau kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun malas.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku Kyu." Yunho berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun. "aku tahu aku salah, kumohon bantu aku kali ini saja." Mohon Yunho.

"Pergilah." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu kumohon maafkan aku." Mohon Yunho lagi.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau pergi dan tidak mengganggu hidupku lagi." Yunho tidak bergeming sedikitpun, ia tetap berlutut tanpa.

"AKU BILANG PERGI." Kyuhyun melempari Yunho dengan apapun yang ada di mejanya.

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Siwon tidak dapat fokus dengan syutingnya. Adegan yang dilakukannya selalu salah sehingga mendapat teguran dari sang sutradara. Siwon berulang kali meminta maaf atas kesalah yang ia lakukan. Melihat situasi seperti itu, sang manager segera mengambil tindakan untuk meminta agar Siwon dapat beristirahat sejenak.

"Mengapa kau seperti ini Siwon? Mengapa kau tidak bisa fokus?" Tegur manager. Siwon bahkan tidak mendengarkan perkataan managernya dan pergi begitu saja ke suatu tempat.

CEKLEK

"Appa." Panggil Siwon dengan nada yang sangat lemah. Tuan Choi terkegut melihat anaknya yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangannya dengan wajah yang tidak seceria biasanya.

"Waeyo? Kau ada masalah?" Tanya tuan Choi. Siwon mendudukkan dirinya di sofa kemudian diikuti oleh tuan choi yang duduk di hadapan Siwon.

"Dia sudah mengetahuinya appa dan dia membenciku sekarang." Jawab Siwon lemas.

Tuan Choi siapa yang dimaksud oleh anaknya itu, pasti Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau sudah menjelaskan alasannya?"

"Dia bahkan tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun dariku." Keluh Siwon.

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan baik-baik dengannya, mungkin ia terlalu terkejut sehingga tidak ingin berbicara denganmu." Saran tuan Choi.

"Apa dia mau bertemu denganku lagi setelah ini appa?"

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum mencobanya anakku."

.

.

.

Siwon menunggu Kyuhyun selesai bekerja, ia sudah ijin dengan sang sutradara untuk melanjutkan syutingnya esok hari karena ia tidak akan bisa fokus jika masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun belum selesai. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah, dengan cepat Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya, ayo kita bicara." Ajak Siwon.

"Baiklah. Apa kau bawa mobil?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ne."

"Kita bicara di mobilmu saja, aku takut kau akan terlibat masalah jika ada yang mengetahui kau pergi bersamaku."

Siwonpun menyetujui usul Kyuhyun yang terpenting ia dapat berbicara dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan Siwon melajukan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran. Dihentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Katakanlah." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongimu Kyu, sungguh. Saat pertama kali kita bertemu, aku pikir kau mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya makanya kau meminta duduk disana tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau tidak mengetahuiku sama sekali, bahkan setelah aku memberimu petunjuk. Sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin membohongimu Kyu tapi kau salah mengira saat itu jadi aku terpaksa berbohong kepadamu bahwa aku bekerja di perusahaan yang sama denganmu. Saat bertemu dengan temanmu, aku takut semuanya akan terbongkar tapi ternyata tidak, temanmu seolah-olah tahu situasi saat itu jadi ia memilih diam. Sebelumnya temanmu sudah memperingatkanku untu mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepadamu sebelum semuanya terlambat, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya namun sepertinya aku terlambat."

Siwon memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang bahkan tidak melihatnya "Bahkan kau enggan untuk menatapku sekarang. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae."

"Aniya, bukan kau yang salah. Aku yang bodoh tidak menyadarinya sejak awal jadi kau tidak perlu meminta maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kita..." Ucapan Siwon langsung dipotong oleh Kyuhyun "Sebaiknya kita tidak usah bertemu lagi, aku tidak ingin kau terlibat masalah." Putus Kyuhyun kemudian keluar dari mobil Siwon dan masuk ke dalam taksi.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun sarapan bersama sang eomma. Eomma Cho menyadari ada yang aneh dengan putrinya namun ia tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang. Setelah selesai menghabisi sarapan, barulah eomma Cho angkat bicara.

"Sayang apa kau ada masalah?" Tanyanya lembut pada sang anak.

"Molla eomma." Wajah Kyuhyun kembali tidak bersemangat.

"Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu eoh? Mau cerita dengan eomma?" Tawar eomma Cho.

"Aku bingung harus melakukan apa eomma, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya tapi aku juga selalu memikirkannya."

"Turuti kata hatimu sayang, jangan sampai kau membuat keputusan yang akan kau sesali nantinya." Nasihat eomma Cho.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sibuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya dengan sangat serius hingga konsentrasinya buyar saat handphonenya berdering menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Kyuhyun mengambil handphonenya yang terletak di meja kerjanya kemudian membuka pesannya.

 **From: Yunho**

 _Aku akan mengadakan konferensi pers, ku harap kau menyaksikannya_

Kyuhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya tanpa berniat membalas pesan dari Yunho. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya namun ia tidak dapat fokus dengan pekerjaannya, pikiran terus terlintas akan konferensi pers yang akan dilakukan oleh Yunho. _Untuk apa Yunho melakukan konferensi pers, apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho, apa ada hubungan dengan dirinya._

Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan mengambil kembali handphonenya dan membuka situs yang menayangkan konferensi pers yang dilakukan Yunho secara langsung.

" _Annyeong haseyo, Jung Yunho imnida. Saya berada disini karena ada yang ingin saya sampaikan. Miss Cho yang selama ini diberitakan tidaklah salah, dia adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah saya temui. Saya harap tidak ada lagi yang memberitakan negatif tentang dirinya."_

 _Para wartawan yang hadirpun menjadi ricuh mendengar pengakuan dari Yunho dan mulai mengajukan banyak pertanyaan_

" _Mengapa Anda baru mengatakannya sekarang?"_

" _Apa Miss Cho yang meminta Anda mengatakan semua ini?"_

" _Apa Miss Cho mengancam akan menuntut Anda jika tidak mengadakan konferensi pers?"_

" _Apa benar kalian berdua memiliki hubungan yang serius?"_

 _Yunho tidak berniat menanggapi semua pertanyaan yang diajukan para wartawan, ia hanya menjawab sewajarnya saja._

" _Tidak ada pihak manapun yang memaksa saya mengadakan konferensi pers. Saya hanya ingin meminta maaf kepada Miss Cho atas semua kekacauan yang selama ini terjadi..."_

" _...mianhae, jeongmal mianhae.." tanpa sadar Yunho meneteskan air matanya "..aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakannya sejak awal.. Mianhaeyo."_

 _Yunho membungkukkan badannya_

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar semua yang dikatakan oleh Yunho di konferensi persnya. Kyuhyun segera mengetikkan pesan setelahnya.

 **To: Yunho**

 _Gomapta_

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan menuju ruangan Bossnya, tanpa sengaja ia bertemu dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya berjalan melewati Siwon tanpa menyapanya, hal tersebut membuat Siwon sedih.

"Kyu." Panggil Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengentikan langkahnya tanpa berniat memutar balik tubuhnya menghadap Siwon. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun yang hanya diam membuat Siwon ikut diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Kyuhyun melanjutkan jalannya karena Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi apa kau sudah memutuskan siapa artis yang akan terlibat?" Tanya tuan Choi.

"Mohon maaf sajangnim." Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak berani menatap atasannya.

"Baguslah kalau kau belum mendapatkannya karena aku sudah memiliki siapa kandidatnya." Kyuhyun menatap Bossnya tak percaya.

"Sajangnim sudah mendapatkannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Benar, Choi Siwon yang akan terlibat dengan proyek selanjutnya. Semuanya sudah diatur, kalian hanya perlu mengadakan pertemuan untuk membicarakan rincian acaranya saja." Dunia Kyuhyun seakan runtuh mendengar menjabaran sang Boss. Ia harus berurusan lagi dengan Siwon, bukannya ia tidak mau hanya saja ia belum siap untuk bertemu lagi dengan Siwon.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

Mian lama banget updatnya karena bnyk faktor yang mendukung keterlambatan penyelesaiaan.

Silakan komentar, Kritik dan sarannya.

thanKYU


End file.
